Transformers and Naruto! Season 2!-Revenge of the Fallen!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. 1: The Beginning!

**_1: The Beginning!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

 _Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence._

 _For in our guest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

 _Our worlds have meet before.-Optimus Prime_

...My Line...

" _Ding a-ling_ ," a voice from over the comm link said. " _Come out and get your ice cream_."

" _Any bad robot out there is about to get an aft whopping_ ," another voice stated.

"Oi, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, shut up and keep the fragging pit quiet," a 20-year-old silver haired adult growled into her ear piece from inside a 2009 silver Pontiac Solstice Coupe. "For Primus fragging sakes!"

A cackle could be hear from the radio of the car.

"Ah think Ironhide and meh are bad influence on ya," a male was heard saying.

"Maybe Jazz," he cackled as well. "Maybe."

...My Line...

 _For the last two years, an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command._

...My Line...

" _Acrees, get ready to launch_ ," a male voice stated over the PA.

"We're locked and loaded," one of the Acrees informed as holograms appeared a set of bikes.

...My Line...

 _Together we formed an alliance with the humans, a secret, but brave squad of soldiers._

...My Line...

Senju Satoru reached over to the passenger set and took hold of an aqua blue folded up bow and a quiver full of at least 150 exploding arrows and 100 arrows that has exploding paper tags attached to them. The bow and the 150 exploding is a physical 20th birthday present that Optimus had made for him from, what Jazz had identified, as Cybertronian metal. He had than placed a kiss upon his holoform's cheek for the gift making him freeze up in shock before glaring at Jazz and Ironhide, who had started laughing at him, though what was said to them to get them to stop, he had no clue. However, Satoru had never looked a gift horse in the month, but he still wondered why he keeps calling him sweetspark and whenever he asks him about it, Optimus just tells him that he well find out when the time is right and no sooner then that, and all it did was annoy him to no end. Senju and Uzumaki mix + Annoyed = bad things tend to happen to those, who have annoyed the said Senju and Uzumaki mix. And did they happen, but he always managed to make it look like it was Sideswipe's doing and not his own to the amusement of Jazz, Mikaela, and the humans of NEST.

" _Alright, listen up_ ," Lennox spoke up. " _China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight_."

...My Line...

 _A classified strike team called NEST._

 _We hunt what remained of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe w_ _ith the help of a young man with extraordinary skills._

...My Line...

Satoru got out of the Pontiac when the car came to a stop next to a GMC Topkick Truck. He attached the bow to his left hip while putting the quiver onto his back where he could reach them over his right shoulder. A thick forest green vest that has three pockets on the right and left side of his chest that was left opened over a sleeveless turtle neck muscle black shirt that he put on and then pulled on a pair of ANBU style black pants that he had tapped around the ankles by white tap giving them a balloons like look and added a pair of ankle length opened toed black ninja sandals. He was even wearing a forehead protector with a leaf curved onto a metal plate sown onto a black cloth around his forehead while on his hands he wore a pair of wrists length fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on the back and around his neck his all to familiar pendent.

"Alright, Ironhide," Major William Lennox spoke as he got out of the GMC and then patted it's hood. "We've got echoes. They're close. Steal stocks 2 O'clock."

At that the GMC transformed into the Weapons Specialist of the Autobots, who sniffed the air, once the soldiers that were in the truck bed was out.

"He's here," he informed. "I smell 'im."

...My Line...

 _He hails form a place called the Elemental Nations that has been hidden from the rest of the Earth by a barrier for over 3000 years._

 _But, unknown to him, our human allies, and my Autobots is that he is my destined Sparkmate._

 _And I do not know how much longer I can keep it hidden from him.-Optimus Prime_

...My Line...

"Alright, Satoru get up onto the roof top," ordered Lennox.

" **Hai** (yes)," the Jonin said before he shot up the building to the top.

" _It's close_ ," a soldier named Graham told Lennox. " _It's getting closer_."

" _Oh no_ ," breathed Epps as he came to stop while holding up an energon detector.

" _What've you got_?" asked Lennox as he walked up to him.

" _Thermal ripple_ ," his Second-in-Command answered him.

" _Right, everybody, be steady_..." Lennox told them as Satoru got his bow ready to fire. " _We're right on top of it_." Just as he said that the things started to transform which had the Jonin staring at it in shock as it was taller then Optimus and he's the tallest Autobot of all, but he acted quickly in using an Earth Style Jutsu to block the steal stacks from harming the soldiers. " _Eagle-niner_!

The silver haired male crossed his arms over his chest in an X shape after he did the necessary hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Blade!" he was heard yelling before slashing his arms down unleashing sharp blades of winds.

The Decepticon however threw steal stacks in the way and the winds destroyed the stacks before stopping.

" _Panther One, requesting fire mission now_!"

The soldiers all continued to open fire at the thing in front of them as Satoru tried either to electrocute it or shredding it to piece.

" _Gunships on station. Rolling hot_!"

The Decepticon destroyed the helicopters in the sky before they could open fire on it and then took off with the young Senju following behind him on the roof tops, but he took to the ground when he made it to the freeway. The Jonin ready his bow and fired off an arrow, but the Decepticon managed to dodge the attack by moving into the on coming lane and continued to ever time Satoru launched an attack of either a jutsu or a kunai with an exploding tag or an exploding arrow at it.

" _Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now_!" Epps shouted into his earpiece.

" _Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero_ ," the Air support replied. " _Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one_."

Looking up into the air, the young Jonin watched as Optimus jumped from the plane and transformed in mid-air.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit," he informed his team as he cut the lines for his parachute and transformed back into his truck form allowing the silver haired 20-year-old to run up as he opened his door. " **Details**?"

" **His armor is barely damaged as our guys didn't have enough time to do anything to him** ," he answered as she set in the driver seat. " **He took down the choppers before they could even make a signal dent in and he dodges whatever I throw at him**."

" **Okay, Satoru, try and distract him** ," he ordered. " **And if you can take out his wheels**."

" **You got it, Prime** ," he agreed then he jumped out of the cap doing a tuck and roll before he stood up while placing his hands into the tiger seal. "RELEASE!"

A gust of wind blew out around her before he became nothing, but a blur of colors to even the Autobots. The red head jumped onto the Decepticon's shoulder where he used his sword to cut off the top wheel before he resealed it into his wrist and then ready his bow just as Optimus transformed and jumped on top of the thing.

"Pull over," he ordered while shooting the Decepticon's head as Satoru sent the exploding arrow into his bottom wheel just before he used a Wind Style Jutsu to take off his arm.

The Decepticon cried out as all of them went crashing over the edge of the bridge just as the soldiers and Jazz came to them though the Lieutenant of the Autobots caught the Jonin just before he hit the ground.

"Punk Aft Decepticon!" growled Ironhide as he walked up with Optimus.

"Any last words?" the Prime asked.

"This is not your pla-anet to rule," the Decepticon answered with a growl. "The Fallen Shall Rise Again!"

"That doesn't sound good," Epps stated.

"Not today," Optimus growled before loading his cannon and shooting the 'Con in the head killing him.

Satoru jumped from Jazz's servo and onto Optimus shoulder as he set.

"How about next time, shoot first and ask question later?" he asked with worry in his voice making the Prime to look at his from the corner of his optics, but he noticed an odd look in them. "Is something wrong, Prime?"

"I'm not sure," he answered him. "But, what Demolisher said has me worried."

"Prophecies," he sighed. "Dear Primus, how I hate them."

A few soldiers laughed while Optimus smiled at him before they all headed to the Airships.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Ron yelled. "All hands on deck!" Satoru rolled his eyes as he walked inside of the house after having used his the Flying Raijin Jutsu that made his Uncle-in-Law famous. "Frankie, Mojo, out!" A small violet robotic wolf pup with cyan biolights that has bright glowing cyan optics ran after the young Jonin. "Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule."

"Slow down, Dad," Sam called out. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh?" The young 20-year-old cackled in amusement. "Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other ideas for your room, and it rhymes with home theater," answered Ron with a cackle.

Sam walked back inside where Satori was waiting for him when they both heard sobbing so they looked in the direction it was coming from and saw Judy with tears streaming down her face.

"Look what I found?" she asked as she held up a pair of blue baby booties. "It's your little baby booties."

"Aw ma," Sam sighed as he walked over to his Mother, who pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair, while still sobbing.

"My little baby bootie boy," she cried. "You can't go."

"You see this, dad?" Sam asked as he looked at the man. "This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?"

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal," Ron said. "College. Bummer."

The silver haired Jonin smirked in amusement before moving to help Ron with some of the boxes.

"You have to come home," Judy told him. "Every. Holiday. Not just the big ones." She wrapped her eyes. "You have to come home for Halloween."

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam informed her.

"Well, then we'll come to you," Judy stated still crying making Sam's eyes widen.

"You're not coming," Sam told her.

"We'll dress up-" Judy started.

"No, we're not going anywhere," Ron informed as he walked by with more boxes.

"We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us," Judy finished saying.

"You can't do that, Ma," Sam stated softly.

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud?" asked Ron as he let out a sigh. "Come on, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop!" Ron clapped his hands together as Judy then let Sam go and walked towards the stairs. "Let's go. March, young lady."

And then to both Sam's and Satoru's horror Ron slapped Judy on her ass making the young Senju to gag while Sam groaned.

"Ooh," he groaned. "Oh, dad."

"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man," Judy giggled as she looked at him.

"Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet," Ron teased her as they went their own way.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Sam shouted.

"What?" asked Ron with a shrug.

"Holy Primus," the Jonin gagged. "I so did not need to see that."

"We're watching what you're doing, Dad," Sam answered in disgust. "It's not a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," Ron told him.

"That was a really creep move just now, Ron," the silver haired male stated as he managed to get control of his gag reflex.

"I agree with Satoru," the young Witwicky nodded his head.

"Look," Ron sighed as he looked at Sam. "You, you, your, ah...your mother and I are really, really proud of you," Mojo, Frankie, and the young robotic wolf pup jumped onto the couch. "I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again!" they heard Judy yell. "This sucks!"

"You're gonna be okay, Ma," Sam called back to her.

"You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on his own?" he asked Sam as he looked like he was going to tear up as well.

"You okay, pop?"

"Yeah," the older male Witwicky answered before looking over to see Mojo and Frankie doing stuff on the couch making Satoru to groan as he picked up the young robotic wolf and covered it optics. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!"

"Wow," breathed Sam.

"You'll see a lot of that in college, too," Ron informed Sam to which the silver haired adult rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Sam asked as he looked at him.

"There's gonna be a lot of women there."

"Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy."

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay?" asked Ron. "You're no different then any other couple your age."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam stated.

Both Ron and Satoru let out a laugh.

"How long you gonna be riding that scooter?" asked Ron.

"Dad, listen, I know what the odds are," Sam sighed. "We're the exception, okay?" Just then his phone rung. "Wait a second?" He held up with a smile. "Oh, who could that be?"

"In two weeks, it could be Muffy," Ron answered as he walked away.

The young Jonin walked up to the room that the Witwicky family had given her when Judy found out that he was living on his own to finish sealing up all of his things for his return to the Elemental Nations for about a month or two. So once he had everything put away inside sealing scrolls and put them into his hip pouch before he walked out of his room and over to Sam's. Just as he entered, he saw a piece of the Cube fall from Sam's hoodie that he wore in Mission City.

"Wait, hold on a second," Sam said into his phone.

" _I guess, we're not breaking up_ ," Mikaela told him. " _I'll be over in twenty_."

"'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt," Sam muttered into the phone as he picked it up to look at it while Satoru walked over to him.

" _Sam_?" she asked.

Then to the Jonin's and the young Witwicky's surprise, the sliver sparked making Sam to drop it and it fell through the floor.

"There's a fire!" Sam yelled as the Jonin ran out of the room. "Aah, dad, we got a fire!"

"MR WITWICKY!" he yelled. "THERE'S A FIRE." He ran into the kitchen only to come to stop and stare in shock at what was in front of him. "Oh fragging pit." In the kitchen were small Cybertronian and they all had the red eyes of the Decepticons. "Son of a Mother loving Glitch!" He then took off running when they noticed him and headed back up stairs to Sam's room. "SAM!" He quickly closed the door behind him. "We have to get out of here right now!" Sam looked at him before going to open the door to his horror. "NO SAM!"

The young Witwicky let out a scream when he noticed the small Decepticons before the two of them climbed out of the window and onto the ledge underneath it before they jumped off it and onto the ground in a tuck and roll.

"What is all the racket?" asked Ron as he came around the corner before seeing exactly what they were from. "Sam?

"Dad!" Sam yelled as they ran.

"What was that?" the older Witwicky asked again as they all quickly hide behind the water fountain as they were being shot at.

"That's the whole slagging kitchen!" Satoru yelled. 'Ok, I have been around Ironhide and Jazz a bit to much.'

"Oh my..."

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam screamed.

A yellow Camaro drove out of the garage as the robotic pup ran out of the house and both transformed before they started to shoot at the small 'Cons, however, to the Jonin's horror Bumblebee shot at Sam's bedroom and destroyed it, but it killed the rest of them.

"Geez!" Ron groaned at what he saw as Judy ran out of the house screaming. "Oh, 911!"

" **Burakku Raito**!" Satoru yelled in Japanese as the child size bot ran over to him.

"Carrier!"

The silver haired Jonin caught the small bot in his arms when he jumped into them and held him close to himself.

" **Are you alright, Sweetheart**?" he asked him while looking him over.

The small bot nodded his head as he cuddled closer to him before the looked at the Scout.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sam. "Get in the garage. Go!" Bumblebee looked at Sam confused while shrugging. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please?"

" _Whatever_ ," Bee played through the radio as he walked towards the garage looking annoyed.

"Get in the garage now!" Sam ordered again as Bee crouched down and threw a broken piece of the house out of the way while he crawled back into the garage making angry chirps. Sam looked over at the young Senju and the Sparkling he took in. "Please go and sort that out!"

The young Jonin moved towards the garage though he did throw a glare at Sam while using Shadow Clones to put up a troupe.

" **Bumblebee** ," he quietly spoke up as he walked in.

" **Nii-san** (Big Brother)!" the Sparkling cried out as he jumped from Satori's arms and rushed over to Bumblebee, who allowed the young mechling to jump into his servo.

" _Burakku Raito, Satoru_ ," Bumblebee greeted them as he nuzzled the Sparkling that he saw as his own brother.

This made the mechling to giggle as the Jonin watched with a smile happy that her little Blacklight has a mech-figure in his life.

" **I'm sorry that Sam yelled at you, Bee** ," he told him.

He felt his heart break a little at Bee's sad chirp.

" _I messed up_."

The young Jonin never felt the need to hit Sam before until now as Bee's optics grew sad.

" **You were doing your job, Bee** ," he told him softly. " **Alright, granted you destroyed most of the house, but you did your job**." He moved forward as Bumblebee leaned down which allowed his to rub smoothing circles onto his cheek plates. " **So don't worry about it. Okay**?"

The yellow and black Autobot chirped before looking up with a deer caught in the headlights look as Sam and Mikaela walked inside.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble," Sam told him making the blue eyes of the young Senju to narrow.

"He still having voice problems?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head while Satoru looked at him sadly.

"He's playing it up," stated Sam making the silver haired adult to slap his arm. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?"

The young Senju glanced at Sam with glowing angry blue eyes as he couldn't believe that he didn't say anything sooner.

" _I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_ ," the radio played as Bee danced around.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam called out over the music.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" asked Mikaela before she left.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier," Sam went on. "It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Bee looked away sadly while the 20-year-old looked up at him with a sadden look in his eyes. "This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" He gently turned Bumblebee's face towards him. "Come on, big guy... Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you."

Satoru looked at him with wide eyes while the young Scout started to cry as Burakku Raito chirped in confusion.

"Out Samuel," growled the young Senju.

"Satu.."

"Get out!" he yelled. "You could have told him this a month ago, but you left it till now!" Sam backed up away from him. "Just get out before I do something that well have Optimus angry at me." Sam let out a sigh before he walked out of the garage leaving behind Satoru, Burakku Raito, and Bumblebee. With a sigh, the silver haired Jonin turned around to look at Bumblebee. " **Bee, let's head to base, huh**?"

Blue optics looked at him with a bit more brightness to this though he knew that he well be leaving himself as well.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to reach Diego Garcia, Satoru stepped out of the young Scout as the soldiers finally made state side from China.

" _Autobot Twins, report to hanger three_!"

Not even paying them any attention, the Jonin walked towards Lennox, who had gone to meet up with a man wearing a suit, with Burakku Raito following in his wolf pup alt mode.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," he stated though the silver haired adult could tell it was anything, but. "I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list."

"I am now," Galloway told him as he slammed papers into his chest. "Presidential order, Major." Narrowing his eyes at the man's back as the two of them followed. "I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar," Will informed.

The Jonin smiled as Optimus backed up a bit while they walked by.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" a soldier called out to him. "Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

Both the Major and the Jonin walked up the steps to the computers.

"General?" Lennox and Satoru greeted.

" _Will, Satoru, I saw the Shanghai op_ ," the General stated.

"We had a rough day out there," Epps called out.

"Yes, sir," agreed both the Major and the Jonin.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief," Will informed him. "Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but Satoru and I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

" _Proceed_ ," he agreed.

They all watched as Optimus transformers while Epps talked to Galloway, who was looking up at the Leader in shock and awe.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent," the Prime told him. "They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning.."

" _ **The Fallen Shall Rise Again**_."

" _The Fallen_?" asked the General. " _Meaning what_?"

"Origin unknown," Optimus answered him. "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway yelled up to them. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Satoru and Will shared a look of annoyances before the Major looked back at the computer.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Lennox informed Morshower with a roll of his eyes. "The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a..."

" _Well, I guess I didn't get that memo_ ," the General stated.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway said though they all could tell that he wasn't sorry about it. ""Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier."

"Can I hit him if he does something that I don't like?" the silver haired Senju asked quietly as he leaned over to Lennox.

The Major looked at him with amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Your going to hit him anyways," he stated instead of answering.

A smirk came to his face as it was his way of giving him the go ahead.

"Um," Galloway cleared his throat. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." The blue eyes Jonin stared at the man as if he had never never seen any one like him before while he turned to the Prime. "Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," the Prime told him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But, who are you to judge what's best for us?" asked the Director

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years," stated Will.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together," added Epps.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Director Galloway rudely told him.

"Don't tempt me," growled Epps as he looked up at Optimus.

"Will, mind if I use your gun?" asked the young Jonin as he glared at the man in anger.

"Easy," Optimus told Epps before he gave Satoru a scolding look. "Satoru, you know that we don't harm humans."

This had the silver haired 20-year-old to pout as he crossed his arms as Lennox looked at him amused.

"And the, ah, newest members of your team," Galloway went on as if nothing happened. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway," Morshower finally spoke up. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox, Jonin Satoru Senju, and their team has always been above reproach.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake," Galloway stated making the 20-year-old to growl. "No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world." Satoru could only stare wide eyed at him in shock. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" Lennox glanced at the young adult next to him to see that an angry look that had darken his eyes. "The Fallen Shall Rise Again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right," answered Optimus. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave...and you're wrong?

"That's a good question," whispered Will in agreement.

The silver haired Jonin looked over at Galloway with narrowed eyes.

"And who in the pit do you think you are to make such a demand anyways?" asked the young Senju making everyone to look at him. "Do you know the Autobots as well as the soldiers or myself? Of course you don't." The blue eyed adult moved closer to Galloway like a predator hunting their prey. "I'm not going to let you disrespect the ones that help keep this world safe and make sure that you keep your pathetic life."

The group of soldiers that stood on the platform with him moved away.

"Oh frag," breathed Lennox in horror. "You've done it now."

"They've done nothing to you or to this world expect help," Satoru growled. "So, kept your fragging mouth shut or I well shut it for you." At this Optimus quickly picked him up taking him by surprise before he growled. "Prime put me the frag down so I can teach that son of a glitch a lesson about respect."

Instead of putting him down like he asked him, the Prime turned around and walked away with him in his servo.

"You should count your lucky stars," Jazz spoke up as he moved forward and transforming. "From what I managed to learn about him. Satoru is not known to hold his punches."

...My Line...

" **Satoru what have I told you**?" the Prime asked him in his native tongue as he placed him on his shoulder while walking.

" **Not to harm my follow humans** ," he answered while rolling his eyes. " **Unless their from the Elemental Nations or in defense of myself or family**."

" **Precisely** ," Optimus sighed. " **And that includes threatening them as well**."

The blue eyed boy looked off to the side as he crossed his legs and arms.

" **I don't make threats, but promises** ," he stated.

" **Satoru** ," he said with strain tone.

With a sigh, he meet his blue optics with his own blue gaze.

" **I'm sorry Optimus** ," he told him.

" **I understand that you don't like what he was saying, but that still doesn't mean that you can hurt him** ," he told her. " **Do you understand, Satoru**?"

" **Yes** ," he answered.

The Prime smiled before looking over as Jazz and Bumblebee came up to them with Burakku Raito walking next to them before he rushed over to the two of them with a smile. The silver haired smiled as he watched Optimus and his Sparkling speak to each other in the Cybertronian language and just like he was pleased that Bumblebee was a brother-figure to Burakku Raito, he was pleased that he found a father-figure in the Prime. That thought had him blushing cause he even calls Optimus the Cybertronian term for Father much to Jazz's amusement.


	2. 2: Megatron's Return! Dear Primus!

**_2: Megatron's Return! Dear Primus!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

After the talk that he had with Optimus, Satoru saw himself setting in the passenger set of Bumblebee as his holoform drove his alt mode towards Sam's collage cause the Prime wished to speak with him. However, once they reached the building that he was inside of, the silver haired Senju let out a growl under his breath having talked to Mikaela earlier that day after the meeting and was told that they had a webcam date, but to find out he was at a frat party really pissed her off.

" **Stay here, Bee** ," he told him. " **I'll go find Sam and bring him out**." Bumblebee shivered when he heard the anger in the Jonin's voice before he got out, closed the door, and leaned into talk to him. " **If I'm not out in 15 minutes then I want you to do whatever you have to get his aft out here or if I comm. you**.."

" **You got it, Satoru** ," Bumblebee agreed with a smile.

The blue eyed 20-year-old smiled at him before she got out and walked off towards the party. Letting out a sigh, the Autobot Scout laid his head back as he thought went to how Optimus froze and stared in awe at Satoru when he had come out of her room wearing something that showed off his muscles more before Jazz had him change though the yellow and black Autobot had seen him smirking at his Prime showing that he had hoped that he got that kind of reaction. Looking at the clock on the dash board, he saw that only about a minute went by so he settled down to wait the last 14 minutes.

...My Line...

The silver haired man let lose a growl as every female was eyes him like he was a piece of candy and he was now glad that he had listened to Jazz about changing his outfit. He was wearing a sleeveless waist length white jean vest that has a black double ended pitch fork on the back that he has left opened over a slightly lose low V-neck blue tank top and a blue leather belt that he was using to held up a pair of black baggy jeans that hang off his hips while are tucked into a pair of mid-calf length leather dark blue combat boots. He, of course, completed the look with his pendant around his neck like always.

However, he was still stared by the girls in the party with lust and it made him feel uncomfortable while making him wish that Bumblebee's holoform came in with him. He looked around the place for Sam when one of the drunken female got in his way as he was walking through.

"Well, hello there," she slurred with what she thought was a seductive smile.

"And **ja ne** (Goodbye)," the Jonin said as he moved to walk around her.

"Oh, your learning Japanese, huh?" she asked as she got in his way again.

"No, I am Japanese, now please move," he growled as he pushed her out of the way. "And I bat for the home team."

That got the girl to back off allowing the 20-year-old to walk by her with a sigh of relief. It didn't take the Jonin long to find Sam over by some refreshment table with some blonde trump in his lap.

"What the fragging pit are you doing Samuel?" he asked as he walked over to them with a glare.

"Is that your Brother?" the blonde asked as they looked at him.

"No, I'm a friend, who can kick your whore aft and make you disappear without leaving any clues," he answered with his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow. "I need you to come with me, Sam." All the young Witwicky did was shake his head and month to him to go away along with that he didn't want him there. "If you come with me now then I'll have use to majors that can get you in trouble with the frat boys, Samuel." However, Sam just looked away from him as if thinking that there no way for him to such a thing. "Suit yourself, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He then turned around and walked away while reaching up to the bluetooth in his ear. " **Do it Bumblebee**."

Just then car alarms started to go off just as Satoru made it outside of the building and with a smirk he strutted up to the young Scouts alt mode, who was parked on the grass, and was making as much noise as possible. He had just came to a stop next to the yellow and black Autobot when Sam came running outside looking worried and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" _Houston, we have a problem_ ," the radio played.

"What is it?"

"Freshman!" one of the frat boys yelled making Sam to look over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That your car in our bushes?" the frat boy asked.

"No, there's a-there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt," answered the young Witwicky.

"There isn't a tighter shirt!" the frat boy's friend called out as the two idiots fist bumped. "Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

"How about I shove a pole up you're own aft instead?" asked the young Jonin. "And anyways, it's my adoptive son's car." Sam looked at him surprised as he lied. "He was interested in the collage life so I thought I'd show him." He crossed his arms again. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, actually I do," the frat boy growled as he moved towards the other male.

"Well, to bad," Satoru also growled. "I'm in the military so you'll have to have no problem with it."

Now the young human male was confused as all hell wondering why his silver haired friend was still lying as Bumblebee's holoform appeared in the back seat.

"We'll back it up right now," Sam sighed as he got into the driver set as Satoru got into the back with Bumblebee.

The two high fived with amusement on their faces.

"You have-whoa-ho, you have a ride?" some guy said as he walked up to them. "Bro, why are you holding out on us?"

"I've only known you 17 hours," groaned Sam

"This is gonna really change our lives," the guy stated as he looked at the camaro. "You have no idea."

Both Satoru and Bumblebee sat back talking quickly before their heads snapped up and over to the passenger side window.

"I love Camaros," the blonde from earlier said with a smile.

"Ah, no, I can't do this right now, okay?' asked Sam.

"Don't be a wimp," the girl stated as he got in.

"Oh God."

Two pairs of different blue eyes narrowed at the tramp and Sam in anger as the young Witwicky drove off.

...My Line...

Bumblebee had to keep hold onto silver haired hot-tempered male tightly, so he didn't attack the other girl in the car.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28," the blonde haired girl told him.

"Yeah?" asked Sam.

"Fuel-injected," she informed him as she moved her dress up to show some leg. "The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare...I mean, share stories with each other at all," Sam told her.

"Eh, come on Sam," she giggled. "Just one ride."

The young Senju looked up at his Autobot friend.

" **Do something, Bee**?" he asked quietly.

The blonde haired holoform nodded his head before the radio changed stations.

" _You cheatinnnn' heart_..."

Sam looked back at him in surprise and made a weird noise before hitting the radio which changed to play the shark theme song.

"Don't," scolded Sam as he hit it again. "Don't."

" _She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky_ -"

Satoru covered his mouth as a small cackle escaped.

"Is your radio broken?" the trump asked him.

"No, my concentration is," answered the Witwicky.

" **Keep going, Bumblebee** ," he whispered to Bumblebee with a smirk in place.

The said Autobot smirked as well.

"We're not cheating," stated the blonde. "Not yet." All of sudden the passenger set jerked forward and back again surprising both Sam and the girl. "Is something...wrong...here?" Then out of no where, the seat flew forward. "AH!"

"Oh, God!" Sam cried out as the trump's forehead hit the dashboard of the car getting more cackles from the silver haired Jonin. "You okay?"

" _Ow_ ," the radio played.

"Ow," she growled.

" _She's mighty, mighty_ -"

"I really don't know what to tell you," Sam told her. "This car has a lot of problems. A lot..." Satoru fall into a fit of laughter when a greenish yellow liquid squirted out of the dashboard and all over the girl. "Oh. Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!" They screeched to a stop. "Oh, are you okay?" The girl gave him a look at that. "I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!" Bumblebee smirked as the Jonin still laughed loudly in amusement while the girl got out of the car. "Hold on!" Sam got out of the car and watched as the girl walked away. "I...I'm so sorry!" He then turned around and looked at the Camaro. "What're you doing?"

"Well, for one, he was making sure that you didn't cheat on Mikaela and two, Optimus wants to speak to you," the young Senju answered/informed as the Witwicky got back into the car.

With a roll of his eyes, the Camaro pulled back onto the road and drove towards a graveyard.

...My Line...

Satoru didn't look amused to being in a graveyard, but smiled when he saw the Prime standing nearby waiting for them. Sam's eyes narrowed as he got out of the car along with the young Senju and Bumblebee's holoform.

"Huh," he sighed as he walked up to Optimus. "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen," stated the Prime making the 20-year-old's eyes to widen.

"Like what?" asked Sam sounding a little worried. "Like Decepticons stole it?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," Optimus told them. "But, I'm here for you help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right."

" **Like pit they are** ," growled Satoru making the Prime to look at him with a small smile.

"That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," he went on as he looked back at Sam.

"This isn't my war," stated Sam.

"Not yet," agreed Optimus. "But, I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

"I know, and I...I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know?" asked Sam making the blue eyes 20-year-old narrowed her eyes at Sam in anger. "I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I...I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," informed Optimus.

"You're Optimus Prime," stated Sam as he walked away. "You don't need me."

"We do," sighed Optimus. "More than you know."

The Prime and Jonin watched as Bumblebee took Sam back to collage before the young Senju looked up at him.

" **Maybe Mikaela and I can help, Optimus** ," he suggested.

The Autobot Leader looked down at him with a gently look in his optics.

" **You could be right** ," he agreed with a sigh.

He watched as he transformed into his alt mode before opening the passenger door to which he climbed in and he drove off heading for the garage that Mikaela worked at with her father.

...My Line...

" **Satoru, we're here** ," Optimus informed the young Jonin as he pulled up to the garage.

With a nod of her head, the Senju got out of the semi and closed the door behind him before he gently touch the door.

" **I'll see you back at the base, Prime** ," he told him before walking towards the door leading into the building.

The said Prime watched as the silver haired male walked inside before leaving as well.

...My Line...

"Damn **gaki** (brat)," growled Satoru once he was inside.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikaela as she walked inside right behind him. "Hi, Bones! Hi. Hi. Oh you're such a good boy. What a good boy, you are. Hey, Bones. You hungry?" The dark haired 19-year-old listened to her old classmate as he informed her about what happened at the graveyard when Optimus asked Sam for help and he turned the Autobot leader down. "What the hell?"

"I know," the Senju gasped. "Stupid, right?" Mikaela nodded her head in agreement. "Look, Mikaela, I know I'm going to be asking a lot, but would you help me speak for the Autobots?"

"Of course," was the immediate answered. "We owe the Autobots our lives and our planet's safety." She took the Jonin's hands into her own. "Something that Sam and the government doesn't seem to get."

"Thank you," the Jonin told her with a smile on his face as he hugged the dark haired girl.

Mikaela smiled as she knew that the young Jonin in front of her didn't want her guardian Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime, who was the very mech that he was in love with, to be sent off planet. Though only the young Banes knows that Satoru has made sure that the Autobots have a base in the Elemental Nations that can be found in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) encase something like that happens. And the dark haired beauty knows that Jazz was aware of it just like she was.

"So, what do I have to do?" Mikaela asked. "What do I even wear?"

"Well..." just as Satoru was about to answer the dark haired girl's phone rung.

"Yes, Samuel?" said girl asked once she answered making the 20-year-old to raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date." There was a pause. "What? You finally hit puberty?" The young Jonin let out a cackle. "Since what?" Stopping his cackling, the silver haired male watched his dark haired friend. "Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine." Mikaela now looked worried as he glanced at the young Jonin. "I'm not gonna touch it. Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is."

"I do!" Satoru heard as the two friends looked at each other. "Ah-ha. You're hot, but you ain't too bright."

"Hold on," Mikaela told Sam as the two of them went to see, who was making all the noise, only to come upon a little Decepticon trying to get into the safe.

Burakku Raito, who had been staying with Mikaela, followed them in his wolf pup alt mode. The silver haired 20-year-old thinking quickly grabbed a pair of tongs which got the Minicon's attention and scaring the shit out of him that the bot started to back up away from them allowing the young Senju to grab a hold of him by the neck.

"Is that the best you got, huh?" the Minicon yelled out them. "Is that the best you can do?"

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" growled Senju as she grabbed a blow torch and destroyed the Minicon's optics.

"Aaa!" it yelled. "That's my optic, you crazy glitch!"

"You gonna talk now?" Mikaela asked as the Senju held up the torch.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the 'Con cried. "I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands me!"

'The Fallen again?' the 20-year-old asked confused.

"What knowledge?" the dark haired girl asked.

"You got the shard," the Minicon told him. "I need the shard, gimme the shard, I need the shard, gimme the shard, they're gonna whack me! I'm gonna be dead without that shard!" The bot tried to push away form the desk only to have Satoru to push back. "Easy, warrior god, I'm just a little salvage-scrap drone!"

"And we're your worst nightmare," growled the young Senju before he shoved him into a metal lunch box that Mikaela kicked over to him.

"Ow, ow, ow," the Minicon groaned as the dark haired girl slammed the lad closed and locked it. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay?" Mikaela asked once she got back to her phone. "I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam."

Satoru picked up his adopted Sparkling while Mikaela grabbed the lunch box before they quickly left the shop to head to Sam's Collage.

...My Line...

"And have any strangers given you anything suspicious to carry on today?" the costume officer asked them.

" _Yeah_ ," the Minicon yelled. " _A live bomb_!"

"No," Mikaela answered as she slammed her foot down on top.

"Good," he said with a smile before allowing them through.

...My Line...

"Thank you," Mikaela thanked the taxi driver as both her and Satoru got out.

They looked up at the collage that Sam was attending before they looked at each other and then walked inside.

...My Line..

Mikaela let a smile appear on her face when they reached Sam's dorm room before walking in only for the both of them to stop and stare in shock at they saw.

"Sam?"

Said boy was laying on his bed kissing the blonde haired trump from the night before.

"Mikaela!" he breathed when the two of them pulled away.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Sam.

"Ex," Mikaela stated before leaving while Satoru gave him a glare.

"Mikaela wait!" he called out before following with one last glare at Sam.

The young Senju placed an arm around Mikaela's shoulders as he offered her comfort, but the two of them stopped when they heard what sounded like a crash so with a look at each other, the two adults turned around and ran back to Sam's room. The two of them could only stare when they saw Sam was being strangled by the blonde haired trump's metal tongue.

"Sam, your bed buddy, Alice-" a boy spoke up as he walked towards the two adults only to stop and stare in surprised. "Whoa! Whoa. whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sam let out a girly scream before Satoru threw the box with the Minicon inside of it at the blonde only to miss her and it flew out the window. Once Sam was only his feet, all four of them took off running while closing the door behind them hoping to slow her down.

...My Line...

"Alright, come on!" Sam called out to them as they run up the stairs to the library.

"She's coming!"

The unknown male looked back and only started to move again when Sam made him.

"She's an alien robot!" Sam called out to him. "You gotta move."

"This real?" he asked confused.

"Just run!"

All four of them ran into the library and hide.

"Oh, my God!" the guy breathed. "Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

The silver haired 20-year-old looked at him in disgust.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" Mikaela whispered harshly.

"Look, it's not my fault, okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it's not your fault?"

"Listen!" he demand. "Listen, I'm a victim!"

"You were a victim?" asked Mikaela in disbelief. "Of what?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?" Mikaela asked. "Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

Satoru looked at Mikaela with a raised eyebrow as he wondered where she was cause the young Senju saw a Decepticon pretending to be a little 80 pound girl.

"Of, of, of molestation," answered Sam. "It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

'What the frag!?'

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela retorted angrily.

"I didn't! Look!"

"You did!"

"Look," Sam went on. "You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like...like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

"You're such a little girl!" growled the dark haired girl.

"Oh, well, you two just shut up!" Satoru growled getting them to nod before he reached for his bluetooth.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" the other guy asked. "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

The young Senju looked grossed out when Sam really did throw up."

"Who are you?" both girls asked him.

"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," he answered. "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site. Whoa! Whoa, guys, right there!

"Really?" the Senju asked sarcastically which got a nod from Leo. "Well, if that's true than we'll just hand you over to them."

Leo looked at him scared thinking that he was serious while Mikaela looked amused before he connected the Autobot's com. link.

" **Optimus, we have a problem** ," he stated as students started to scream as the 'Con blasted into the library.

::Satoru, what's wrong?:: the Prime asked.

" **There's a Decepticon in Sam's school** ," he answered him. " **Had the unfortunate pleasure of running into it while Mikaela and I were on our way to talk to Sam**."

::Why?::

" **Cause from what I was able to get from Sam's call to Mikaela was that he was seeing Cybertronian symbols** ," he informed him.

::Get out of there:: he ordered.

" **Working on it** ," was him immediate reply as they all jumped to the ground below.

::We're on our way, lil' lad:: Jazz informed him.

They all crawled under the tables as the 'Con continued to shot at them before one of the hit the wall next to them.

"Mikaela, come on," Sam stated as they took a chance to run through it. "We gotta move!"

They ran till they got to the parking lot where both Mikaela and Satoru ran to a car.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela informed Sam, who quickly grabbed it. "This way!"

Mikaela opened the door as they all got into it before she started to try and hotwire it as the Jonin's Sparkling rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car?" Leo asked in shock. "So hot".

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as they saw the Decepticon coming towards them. "She's right there! She's right there!"

"Come on, come on, come on," chanted the dark haired girl as she kept trying.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Sam yelled as the 'Con transformed into her Cybertronian form just as Mikaela got the car started. "Back up the car!"

The 'Con then jumped onto the hood of the car just as Mikaela started to drive away though it still clanged to the hood while trying to get Sam.

"Kiss this, bitch!" stated Mikaela before she slammed it into a pole.

Once it was offline, she backed up which had the 'Con sliding off before the dark haired girl ran over it to make sure that it was truly died.

Okay, so what else don't I know, alright?" asked Leo. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby-whoa!" Sam started to say before they were picked up by a helicopter. "Whoa!"

"Saaaam!" Mikaela screamed when he was knocked out of the car screaming himself. "Sam! Sam!"

"Leo grab him!" yelled Satoru as the Spanish boy did just that and then pulled him back inside.

They were then dropped into a warehouse which was followed by the car being sawed in half by Starscream.

"Oh Jesus!" breathed Leo. "Oh Jesus! No!"

Then both Mikaela and Satoru turned around to see Megatron back from the dead much to their shock and horror.

"Well, frag," the young Senju cursed.

"Come here, children," Megatron growled at them. "Mmm...closer."

Both Sam and Satoru walked forward, but only Sam walked down some stairs a bit.

"Oh God," breathed the Banes.

"Okay, okay," Sam told him.

"You remember me, don't you?" the 'Con leader asked.

"I did what you said, okay?" asked Sam. "Just don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Megatron growled as he threw Sam through then till he landed on a stone like desk.

"SAM!" both Mikaela and Satoru screamed as the silver haired Ninja ran towards the railing.

Than to his shock and horror, a clawed hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air making him yell before he looked up into the red optics of the Decepticon Leader. The 20-year-old swallowed as he thought that he had never been this scared before as he has gladly faced death one to many times

"Yeah, yes, yes," growled Megatron.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam yelled in fear. "Ahh!"

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron stated with grin. "I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

The young Senju looked down at Sam along with Megatron, who was holding him down with his claws.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"How I could snap your limbs off!" growled Megatron. "Doctor, examine this alien specimen." He then turned his attention the Jonin in his claw hands. "As for you, mech, I got a special plan in mind for you." He glared at hm. "One that will have Prime giving up his own life just to keep you safe from me." The young Jonin blinked a bit in surprise before he looked down when that Minicon yelled out about something in Cybertronian. "Oh, there they are"

"That's what I'm seeing in my head," Sam stated.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source," Megatron grinned.

"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain?" Sam asked in a panic. "What does he mean by-by my brain?"

Satoru was horrified as he watched what was only.

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron told him.

"Whoa," yelled the blue eyed adult. "Whoa!"

"Hold on," Sam told him as the 'Con still looked him over. "I-I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too." The 20-year-old nodded her head in agreement. "I...think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and...and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?" The young Jonin watched the as the Doctor servo transformed into a mini saw. "So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Just then out of nowhere Optimus fall through the ceiling while Bumblebee and Jazz came through the wall surprising the two Decepticons and making Megatron to drop the young Senju.

"Let's go Sam!" he yelled as he landed on the balls of his feet majorly glad that he can use chakra.

The two of them took off and ran for the outside quickly while the Prime started to fight Megatron while Bumblebee and Jazz took on Starscream, but the Decepticon's Second in Command then tag teamed Optimus with Megatron only for the two of them be knocked and out of the building.

"Sam, Jonin!" Optimus yelled before he transformed into his alt mode.

The two young teens jumped into the truck and the Prime drove off the other way.


	3. 3: The Death of Optimus Prime!

**_3: The Death of Optimus Prime! Wait...what?! No! And the Return of Seymour Simmons!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

"Here he comes!" Sam yelled as Megatron's alt mode came up form behind them while they drove through a forest.

He shot at the Prime making the young Jonin to grab Sam and they jumped out of Optimus while he transformed. This had Megatron following suit and then tackling the Prime sending them rolling down a hill.

"HIDE, CHILDREN!" ordered Optimus as the two of them ran away form the two fighting Cybertronians and hide behind a tree. "Week!" Megatron let out a growl. "Puny." Satoru could only blink in surprise at the fact that the Autobot Leader was trash talking. "Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap!"

"DECEPTICONS!" yelled Megatron before the helicopter from before landed near Sam and the young Senju while Starscream landed to and turned his fist into a cannon.

"Come here, boy," he hissed before looking for the two teens, who had started to run away from him.

For a while it looked like Optimus was getting the upper hand even against three Decepticons, but it didn't take long for them to overpower him.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," stated Megatron. "The boy could lead us to it."

He then threw the Prime into a tree followed by kicking in the face.

"Optimus!" both Sam and Satoru yelled at the same time.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" asked Megatron.

"Up!" yelled Sam. "Get up!"

For a moment the Prime's blue optics looked at the two teens where they were hiding, but they locked with the silver haired 20-year-old's eyes. It wasn't hard to see worry and fear in them, but there was a want to help though he knew that this was his fight and thus stayed out of it.

"You'll never stop at one!" stated Optimus as he kept optic and eye connect with Satoru as he pulled himself up before he finally turned around to glare at Megatron. "I'll take you ALL on!" The two teens watched as the fighting continued on before the Prime managed take Starscream's arm and killed the helicopter Decepticon. "Piece of tin." A smile came to the blue eyed adults's face as she moved from her hiding place. "Sam! Satoru! Where are you!?"

However, the smile fall and his eyes widen when Megatron came up behind the Prime making Sam to scream out, but it was to late. The 'Con Leader grabbed Optimus' arm and him stabbed him in the back making the blade go right his Spark Chamber.

"No!" the 20-year-old screamed at the same time as the Autobot Leader as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

"You're so weak!" Megatron spat as he retracted the blade, but not before he blasted the Spark Chamber of the Prime.

Satoru stared as the Prime collapsed to the ground on his side while feeling something that he never knew was there from the moment that they meet start to fade before he ran towards him only to have Bumblebee's holoform to latch onto him and hold him back.

" **OPTIMUS**!" he screamed as his tears blurred his version.

"Sam, run," the Prime spoke up before he looked at the crying Jonin. " **Satoru**."

" **No** ," the young Senju breathed as the Prime offlined making him shake his head as he felt empty inside and it was scaring him.

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!" Ironhide ordered as they rushed into the clearing and attacking the Decepticons in anger at seeing their dead leader.

" **No** ," the 20-year-old whispered. " **NOOOOOOO**!" Those fighting paused at the sound that only a lover could make at the lose of the one they loved. " **OPTIMUS**! **OPTIMUS**!"

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" ordered Ratchet as the fighting started up again with the Autobots being beyond anger then before.

"Carrier!" a young metallic male voice called out as Jazz's holoform had to help Bumblebee pull Satoru away from the scene.

All the young Senju did once he was inside Bee's alt mode was sob and scream into the Scout's chest making all Leo, Mikaela, and Sam to flinch at the pain that he was showing.

...My Line...

Jazz, Bumblebee, and the weirdest set of twins that the humans have ever meet drove into an old abandoned manor house and they pulled to a stop in the courtyard and everyone minus Satoru got out. The young Senju had finally stopped sobbing and screaming, but he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Burakku Raito could get a word out of her. Jazz's holoforms stood with the holoforms of the twins as they kept an eye on the others as well as the Sparkling which allowed Bumblebee to talk to the pinkette.

" **Satoru** ," he whispered softly. " **Please say something**?"

" **H-He's gone, Bee** ," he whispered. " **Optimus is gone. And I never get to tell him that I**..." A sob escaped his throat as more tears fall. " **That I loved him**." Bumblebee looked at him sadly as he had heard what he had yelled. " **Dear Kami-sama! There's also the fact that he returns the feelings that I have for him and I should have seen it sooner**!" He ended burying his face into the young Scouts chest. " **It was like a fragging neon sign staring right in my face and it took him offlining before I saw it**." More sobs were heard as he clinch to the Autobots, who just held him closer to him, while rubbing his back. " **I lost a good portion of my family...of my clan, and now**..." Tearful blue eyes meet a baby blue pair. " **And now** **I've lost the one I love more than anything**."

" **You still have** **Burakku Raito, Jazz, your parents, and me, Satoru** ," the Autobot Scout told him as he held him closer.

" **But, how long till I lose all of you as well**?" he asked as he looked at the window of his alt mode. " **I feel like I'm cursed as everyone that I love ends up dead**."

Bumblebee closed his eyes as his own tears fall at the sparkbroken tone in his voice.

" **Your not cursed, Satoru** ," he whispered to him. " **Jazz, Burakku Raito, your parents, and myself are still here**." Satoru just wiped his eyes. " **I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect Sam or even you**."

" **It's not your fault, Bee** ," he stated quietly. " **So you don't have to apologize**." The young Senju then let out a sigh before he moving away from him. " **We should join the others**."

All the yellow and black Autobot did was nod before Satoru got out of his alt mode followed by his holoform.

"Carrier," a young male voice called out once he was standing outside of the car to which he looked towards where the voice came form, he saw Burakku Raito running towards him before he jumped into his arms to which he held him close to him. "Is Carrier alright?"

"For the most part, sweetie," was his answer before he let out a sigh.

Mikaela walked over to him and pulled him into a hug having never seen her friend in so much pain before before she let the Jonin go. With a sigh Satoru walked walked into the building to see Sam and Leo listening to the news to get an idea of what was going on.

" _What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking_ ," a male newscaster was heard saying. " _The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since Nine-Eleven. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe_." The blue eyed adult moved to join Sam. " _The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost_." He let out a sigh while holding his little one close to him. " _Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why_?"" What was said next just made him gain an anger look. " _The FBI is still trying to locate the two boys, Sam Witwicky and Satoru Senju_."

" _We believe they have information about the attacks_ ," a spokesperson said. " _The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement_."

"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man," Leo called out to Sam.

" _They have a traffic camera spotting Sam, Satoru, and_ -"

"They have a picture of me, man," Leo informed. "We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" He ran down to Sam, who had been sitting below him, while Leo freaked out. "I just need you to focus for one minute, man."

"Just stop," Sam groaned as he walked away.

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, alright," asked Leo while he started to rant making the pinkette to growl. "You-"

"You know what?" he asked as he walked over to him. "Give me this thing." He then took the phone from his hand. "They can track us." He then held it up for him to see. "Do you this?"

The young Senju than throw it onto the ground and stumped on it.

"What?" he squeaked as he followed her outside. "They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is..."

"Yo, Le-yo!" Mudflap shouted as they walked past him and his brother in the courtyard.

"That thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo muttered making the 20-year-old blue eyed Shinobi to glare at him while Mudflap and Skids jumped off of the wall.

"That's 'cause yous a wuss," mused Mudflap.

"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-" Leo started which had both Burakku Raito and Satoru to glaring at him.

"Ooh, I think he's scared," Mudflap teased.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" asked Skids while pretending that Leo wasn't there.

"Let's pop a cap in his aft, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna known nothing, know what I mean?" asked Mudflap as the Jonin smiled at the idea.

"That's a good idea, Mudflap," he called out with a cackle.

The red beetle former smirked as he got a laugh out of the silver haired male.

"Not in my trunk," Skids protested.

"Yo, bumber cars!"

"Bumber cars?"

"Cut it out," Leo told them. "I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Sam, Jazz, and Bumblebee all shared a look before they looked back at Satoru, who was unleashing KI.

"You have a hell of a day?" the Jonin asked in a deathly calm tone. "YOU HAVE A HELL OF A DAY?!" Leo back away from him in fear. "Until you have had lost a good deal of those close to you and had to watch some one you cared for and was in love with offline in front of you than and only than can you say that you have had a hell of a day!"

"Go whine to your boyfriend!" growled Mudflap as Skids let out slight whines at the anger and sadness that the blue eyed adult was showing.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man," Leo said as he went after Sam again. "Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right?" Sam asked angrily. "You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it!"

"You want to run?" Satoru growled. "Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

The Shinobi turned around and walked away form Leo in anger heading over to Bumblebee, who made sure that that his door was opened, allowing him to climb in with Burakku Raito.

...My Line...

"There's nothing that you could have done," Mikaela told Sam once he rejoined them.

"You okay?" he asked her as they hugged.

"Yeah," was his answer before they let go of each other.

Sam then walked over to Bumblebee and Satoru and leaned on a car nearby.

"Bee, Satoru, Jazz, if you guys hate me, I understand," he said making Bee let out an electronic squeal. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam," Satoru told him. "Expect maybe Megatron."

"He's right," Jazz agreed.

" _Young fella, you are the person that I care about most in my life_ ," Bumblebee told him. " _If there's anything you need, I won't be far away_."

"He's dead because of me," Sam stated solemnly as he sat down beside Mikaela. "He came here to protect me and he's dead."

" _There's some things you just can't change_ ," Bumblebee's radio played. " _So, he sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah_!"

"I'm going to make it right," stated Sam making the 20-year-old narrow his eyes. "I'm going to turn myself in."

" _We-we've got to stick together_ ," the young Scout yelped as he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Like Pit you are," growled the young Jonin. "You are not going to let Optimus' death by in vain Samuel James Witwicky!"

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela informed as the Witwicky walked away from her.

"Yes, I am," he told her as he turned to look at her.

" _Everything we worked for will be wiped out_ ," exclaimed Bumblebee as he bumbed into Sam. "In one day!"

"You two!" Sam called out as he looked at Skids and Mudflap. "Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" He then showed them a symbol that he had wrote on his arm. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"Whoa, that's, that's old school, yo," Skids yelped. "That's that's like...that's Cybertronian!"

"Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there," second his Brother.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map," stated Sam as he thought about it. "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

"Read?" asked Skids. "Uh..."

"You see that?" asked Sam. "You see that?"

"We...no," Mudflap finally spoke up. "We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"If you can't red it, we gotta find somebody, who can," informed Sam as Jazz and Satoru shared a look.

"Look, who came sashaying back," Skids spoke up when Leo returned.

"Hair growing like Chia Pet," stated Mudflap. "Look at him. Look at that."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Leo asked.

"If that's a mild panic attack than I don't want to see a major one," the Senju grumbled under his breath with only Bumblebee and Jazz hearing him.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy," Mudflap told him making the 20-year-old to cackle.

"Ah have to agree with ya there Mudflap," second Jazz with a nod.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through," Leo told them.

"What you've been through?" asked the young Jonin in disbelief and anger. "Go through half of what I go through since I was 7 and then come tell me that your allowed a mild panic attack."

Leo looked at him in surprise before looking back at Sam.

"I heard you have a problem," he went on. "I think I know someone, who can help."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Robo-Warrior," was Leo's answer.

.

.

.

"Who in Primus Designation is Robo-Warrior?" the silver haired 20-year-old and the Autobot Saboteur asked at the same time.

...My Line...

The next morning, the five Autobots drove down the road while the teens where all in Bumblebee.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior?" asked Leo from where he sat in the front while Mikaela, Satoru, Burakku Raito, and Bumblebee's holoform sat in the back of the Scout's alt mode. "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever."

Mikaela looked over at her silver haired friend, who had his head on Bumblebee's shoulder while Burakku Raito laid on his lap, and a small sad smile came to her face as she looked at him.

...My Line...

All of them got out of the Camaro and looked around before Sam placed on a hat while Satoru ran a hand through his hair as he used a transformation jutsu to change it's color to black and also hide his facial markings just as Jazz joined them.

"This is it," Leo told them. "Yep." He nodded his head. "Deli." He looked at the building. "Good front." He then turned Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam, Mikaela, and Satoru. "Alright, wait here. I'll give you the no-go. Alright?"

The five of them nodded their heads before he went into the deli and after a few minutes of waiting, Sam became impatient.

"Let's just go," he told them.

All five of them walked into the deli and at once Jazz has pushed Satoru behind him, who held Burakku Raito closer to him, as the Saboteur and the Scout glared at a face the Jonin hoped to never see again.

"Robo-Warrior!" Leo yelled as he pointed at the one and only Simmons. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Sam in disbelief as he took off his hat.

"Frag it," Satoru and Bumblebee both cursed.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled as the blue eyed teen held his Sparkling closer to him. "Everybody out!"

The young Senju leaned closer to Jazz.

" **I don't like this, Jazz** ," he told him quietly.

" **I let him touch you or** **Burakku Raito, Satoru** ," he growled lowly. " **I promise you that**."

A hum of amusement came from his throat as they paid attention to what was going on.

"Wait a minute?" asked Leo in shock. "You know this guy?"

"We're old friend," Sam stated mockingly as Simmons turned and stood in front of him glaring once everyone left the shop.

"Old friends?" he asked. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded." He glanced at the others before look back at Sam. "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend and friend." He then turned to look at the two females. "Look at them now, so mature." This had both Jazz and Bumblebee growling and Simmons raised an eyebrow at them. "And how are they?"

"Jazz and Bumblebee," he answered with a smirk. "This is just their holoforms that all of the Autobots use to blend in."

This made Simmons to roll his eyes though he stayed away from them.

"Moron!" an older woman called out. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey," a man yelled. "Don't touch with the pig!"

"Yokov!" Simmons yelled.

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" Simmons stated. "You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream."

"Help her out!"

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked as both her and the young Senju shared a look.

"No, my mama lives with me," answered Simmons. "It's a big difference."

"No, it's not," the Jonin stated.

"They've got your faces all over the news, alien boys," Simmons told them as he shot a glare at the now once again silver haired male.

Sam looked up at the TV before nodding.

"Yeah, we know," he stated as he looked back.

"And N.B.E.-one," Simmons said. "Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam asked. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Reaaaally?" asked Simmons. "You need my help?"

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay?" Sam asked. "I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie!" He then pointed at Satoru. "Not only that, but Megatron wants to forced Satoru to be his...Mate..." He looked at the two bots before looking back at Simmons. "I think." Two sets of growling was heard, but Sam knew, who it came from. "And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" asked Simmons though he shot the Jonin a look of pity.

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!"

The Autobot Scout, Saboteur, and Senju shared a look before following the others into the meat locker as Bumblebee went back outside with Burakku Raito.

"Dead pigs."

"Yuck."

"What you're about to see is top secret," Simmons informed them. "Do not tell my mother."

All the 20-year-old did was look at him with a raised eyebrow as he opened a hatch in the floor making white fog to come out of it.

"Swine flu. Not good."

"Now you know," stated Simmons. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

They all climbed down into the hatch and when they reached the bottom, all five of them felt their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wow," breathed the young Jonin in a bit of awe as Simmons hit Leo on the hand when it tried to touch a Decepticon head that was in a glass case.

"Ey!" Simmons yelled. "Still radioactive. Hands off." Satoru rolled his eyes before they moved to the table as Simmons started to open up files which had the same symbols as before. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact," Simmons said looking at them. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time."

"Optimus didn't tell me anything about that," the Jonin stated as he looked over Sam's shoulder. "Neither have Ratchet or Ironhide..." He shot a glare at his guardian. "Or Jazz for that matter."

Said bot raised his hands in the air.

"This is all new to me," he informed him.

"How do I know?" Simmons asked. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He walked up to them before opening up the box and slapping pictures on the table. "China. Egypt. Greece." The young Senju looked at them all though his main focus were on the symbols. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked Sam while pointing at another picture. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." Satoru and Jazz shared a worried look at this. "Check this out. Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise." He placed more pictures onto the table. "Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it."

"Why didn't they?" asked Jazz.

"They said the readings were infinitesimal, that I...was...obsessed!" he answered. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

"And I wonder why they would have that kind of impression?" asked the 20-year-old sarcastically.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth?"

"No, on Mars," the silver haired Shinobi stated sarcastically. "Of course here on Earth."

"Another source?" asked Simmons while shooting a glare over at the blue eyed adult.

"Okay?" Sam asked. "And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons inquired while looking up at the Autobot Saboteur.

"No, no, no, the source is before them," Sam answered. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them?"

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon," stated Simmons. "I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them.

"Actually, we are," Mikaela informed as both her and Satoru shared a look.

This had the males all raise an eyebrow at them before the two adults went back out to get the Decepticon and it didn't take them long to return with a box.

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad," Mikaela told them.

"Open it."

Mikaela opened the box before grabbing a chain while pulling him back when he jumped out.

"Whoop."

Leo let out a scream at the sight of the 'Con.

"Whoa!"

"I will have so many Decepticons on your afts!" he shouted making the young Senju to raise the torch that the dark haired girl had handed to him.

"Hey, behave!"

"Easy!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" asked Sam making the two adults to nod.

"Yeah."

"And ya're training him?" asked Jazz as he looked at the two adults as if they have last their minds.

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens," Simmons stated.

"Got to get me off this leash," the 'Con said as it bit the chain.

"And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua," the former agent finished.

"Huh?" asked the 'Con as it turned around. "Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?"

"I'm sorry," Mikaela spoke up in a soft, sweet, and caring tone. "I'm so sorry about your optic, you know, but if you're good boy-"

"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

"Then my friend's not gonna torch your other optic," he went on. "Okay? He's not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

"Alright," agreed the 'Con. "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" asked Sam while holding up some of the pictures.

The little bot nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us," ordered the Autobot Saboteur.

The Decepticon spun around and projected green lasers onto a map, all pointing to different places in the US.

"Closest one's in Washington," stated Simmons.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the young Witwicky before they all put everything back.


	4. 4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!

**_4: The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Once they had arrived outside of the museum, they all got out of the Camaro while Bumblebee activated his holoform.

"The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," stated Simmons. "Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." Just then Simmons ripped off his pants making the Jonin to groan as he looked away from him and Jazz gave him a glare. "Hold these."

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"What?" Simmons asked. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Gambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." The 20-year-old looked back at him to see that it was safe to look again. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue." He throw a pill bottle to Sam. "It's the high-concentrate polymers they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraphs every time."

When Leo handed the bottle to Satoru, he just placed it in the Camaro rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, listen, I can't do this!" Leo protested as he started to freak out.

"Yes."

"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys," Leo went on making the Jonin to groan. "I'm not going do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

"Kid, kid, kid, kid, kid," Simmons stated as he backed Leo up into Skids. "You compromise this mission, you are died to me. Now look me in the eyes and tighten up that sphincter." He then looked at the couple. "Do you think that you and your alien friend can take a few guards down?"

"Yep," the Senju answered with a nod of his head. "Jazz and I well go in first and after about two minutes, go in." He turned to Mikaela and handed over Burakku Raito, who was in his wolf pup alt mode. "Watch him for me, won't you Mikaela?"

"Sure," the dark haired girl agreed with a nod.

The young Shinobi smiled at her before he than grabbed Jazz's hand and walked into the museum hand in hand.

...My Line...

Once inside and he caught sight of a few guards, the young Senju gained a panic look on his face and in his eyes.

"Excuse me, the museum is closing, we're going to have to ask you to leave," a guard told them.

"Please you have to help us?" he asked looking worried. "Our little brother's gone missing and we can't find him!"

Jazz had to fight back a smirk at his acting as he placed a hand on his shoulder while looking just as upset, worried, and panic as him.

"It's going to be alright sir," the guard told him softly before looking at the Autobot. "Are you the child's second elder Brother?"

"Yes, sir," he answered with a nod. "We've looked in the space department of the museum for him as he loves looking at the stars at night, but we can't find him. We really do need yar help."

"Okay, I'll need you to come with me," stated the guard. "We'll take a look at the camera's to look for your little boy." He then started to lead them towards the camera room. "So what does your little brother look?"

"Well, he has a ivory tone, silver hair that he got from our Father like the two of us and blue eyes like myself and Jasper here along with our Mother, but his facial and eye shape are like our Father's own," Satoru answered. "He's about 6 to 7 and he comes up to our Mother's hip as she's like 5'6"."

Jazz looked at him smirking with amusement at how well he managed to play the guards with such ease and once they enter the room, they acted quickly by tasering the guards and then knocking them out before the blue eyed Shinobi went about turning off the cameras then left. When they reached other hallway, they looked around the corner and saw more guards. Jazz looked at him before they started to chase each other and laughing getting the attention of the guards that were nearby.

"Hey, this is a museum not a play ground!" he yelled at them as he walked up to them.

Jazz smirked as the Shinobi pulled out the taser and shocked the guard before they pulled apart which allowed him to take out the other two. The young Senju smirked as he walked up and stood next to him.

" **That was clever** ," he told him.

The Autobot gave him a smirk in return.

"We just downed five guards," they heard Simmons making them to pull part. "Five guards." The guardian and change walked over to join Simmons and Leo though they had to laugh when noticed that the Hispanic boy had tasered himself. "Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

"Give me a second here," Sam interrupted as he and Mikaela climbed out of a plane that they hide in.

"I got to get the tracker, alright."

"Be good," warned the dark haired girl when she let out the Decepticon from the box.

The little bot transformed into his alt mode of a remote control car and started to drive away with them right behind him while Simmons was pointing his tracker thingy around the place.

"Follow him!" Satoru yelled. "Follow him! He's knows where he's going!"

"He knows something," Mikaela backed her up as they continued to followed.

"What?"

"He knows something," Mikaela repeated.

They then came to a stop in front of a giant black plane while the bot transformed back in bi-pedal form.

"You got what I got?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah."

"Blackbird," the older male breathed in awe.

"Ooh, there he is," the little bot told them. "This guy's a legend, like, like the Chairman of the Board. Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

The kunoichi stood near the group as Sam pointed the shard and then all of a sudden the shard flew towards the plane. Electrical currents started to run through the plan as Mikaela jumped over the railing and ran under the plane.

"Oh shit," she breathed. "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"A Decepticon?" asked Simmons in shocked. "Behind the MiG, now!"

The young Senju quickly hid with Jazz and the others behind the MiG as the plane transformed.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" it asked once it finished transforming. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" They all slowly came out of hiding and Jazz kept the silver haired male slightly behind him. "Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" Satoru looked at Mikaela, who looked at her, both with smirks on their faces from the amusement when he pushed a lamp aside only for it to hit him in the face. "Oh bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of...Skyfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well," the bot stated.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela told them.

They all looked up at him as he moved towards the doors and pointed his cannons at them.

"I command these doors to open!" he ordered. "Fire! I said fire!"

Satoru was laughing up a storm when the missile did fire, but it went in the wrong distractions before he looked at Jazz, who was cackling.

"Yeah, Ah agree with Mikaela," he stated. "He's not going to hurt us."

The 20-year-old rolled his eyes as Skyfire broke down the door and left through it making them all to run after.

"Damn this worthless parts," growled Skyfire. "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft."

The young Senju cackled quietly at that in amusement.

"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry," Simmons stated. "Very angry." The blue eyed Jonin ran after the old Decepticon. "We gotta catch that plane!"

" **Jazz**!" the young Senju yelled.

The Autobot looked up at her before the sounds of engines could be heard as Jazz's alt mode, Bumblebee, and the twins drove towards them.

"Right, I'm on a mission," stated Skyfire.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" they all yelled at him. "Skyfire!"

"What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam told him.

"I have no time to talk," Skyfire informed. "I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer." He then looked at them. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Satoru answered making him look at him.

"Earth?" he asked though he looked confused on how they were able to do that. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well have called it dirt. Planet dirt." The young Shinobi gave a bit of a glare at that. "Tell is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons!" answered Sam.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots," informed Skyfire.

"What do you mean, changed sides?" asked Satoru.

"It's a choice," answered Skyfire. "It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life fill of hatred?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" asked the little bot.

"If the Decepticons have it their way then they'll destroy the whole universe," answered the blackbird.

The Jonin and Jazz looked at each other in worry as they fear for all life on Earth,

"I'm changing sides," the little bot said as he crawled towards Mikaela. "I'm changing sides, too, Warrior Goddess." They all looked at him in disgust as he started to hump Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"Aw, you're cute," Mikaela said with a smile.

Staoru watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Wheelie," the little boy told her. "Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name?"

"What are you allowing to happen to foot just now?" asked Sam.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," quipped Mikaela which made the 20-year-old to 'Oooo'.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted," snapped the young Witwicky. "Can you just...can you stop?"

Sam kicked Wheelie off before he started to crawl towards to the Shinobi, but Jazz's holoform stepped in front of her.

"Don't you even think about it," he growled which had Wheelie backing up away form them.

The 20-year-old shook his head in amusement before looking up at Skyfire.

"What were saying?" Sam asked making the blackbird to slam his fist down on the ground making those standing on the ground to fall.

"I told you my name is Skyfire!" he yelled. "So stop judging me!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," murmured Wheelie.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother!" the blackbird yelled again. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My Father, why, he was the wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," both Simmons and Jazz answered.

"NOTHING," shouted Skyfire which made a few jump. "But, he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Just then a weird sound came from Skyfire and a parachute came out of his ass and pulled him back making him fall over. "Oh bollocks. My boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other," Sam stated. "You know things that I don't know. I know things that you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. "Honestly, I don't."

This had Satoru glaring at him as Sam started to draw the symbols he had been seeing in his mind.

"I could do this all day," Sam told him. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." He looked up at Skyfire. "You see, all of this is my mind and Megatron wants what's in our minds. Him and someone called the Fallen.

"The Fallen?" asked Skyfire shocked. "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He then pointed at the symbols with his walking stick. "These transcriptions, they were apart of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the key!"

"Wow, slow down!" Jazz yelled. "The Dagger's Tip?" He shared a looked with his blue-gray eyed charge. "The Key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain," he told them before putting his hands around them, electric currents sparking. Jazz grabbed a hold of the young Senju tightly as he covered hisface. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

It was then that everything went black.

...My Line...

Upon arrival, they were all blown out of the ground and landed harshly which had the young Senju letting out a groan as he dragged himself up before he opened his eyes only to cringe away from the blinding sun and then looking around, however, what he saw almost made him pass out. They were in middle of some kind of desert.

"What the frag," he mumbled before getting to his feet and then dusting himself off. "Bumblebee! Jazz!"

"Satoru!"

"Sam!"

"Simmons!"

"Hey! Yeah!"

The 20-year-old looked over to see Simmons waving them all before he meet up with her guardian, who was in his bi-pedal form, looking revealed that he was alright.

"Come on, we need to find Skyfire and the twins," Sam told them before running towards Mikaela and Leo with the rest following. "You guys, okay?"

"Yeah," Mikaela answered after they reached them.

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas," Leo exclaimed making the young kunoichi to raised an eyebrow.

"Over here!" Simmons shouted for them. "He's over here!" With a nod, Jazz transformed around the Jonin, who ended up in his front seat, while Sam and them got into the Scout before the two of them drove them to where Simmons was. Once they reached the area, they all got out and the ran up the rocks to get to Skyfire, who was with the twins and Wheelie as they all looked at Skyfire. "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, Okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

"Oh, shut up," Skyfire told him. "I told you I was opening up a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"EGYPT!?" Naton yelled as he got control.

"When did you...when did you tell us?" asked Sam. "You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshling!" exclaimed Skyfire. "You were dully informed."

"Duly informed?" asked Jazz in shock.

"YOU JUST TOLD US TO STAY STILL OR WE'D DIE!" yelled the now black eyed adult in anger.

"Oh," Skyfire said lamely which had the Jonin fumed even more in anger.

"Can you just stop for a second?" asked Sam. "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of piece of mind?"

Simmons nodded his head as he pointed at him.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago," Skyfire told them as he stood. "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all parish, oxidize, and rust, like my wretched self." This had the young Senju groan. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay?' asked Simmons as he a bit closer. "Old timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," Skyfire informed. "It harvest Energon...by destroying Suns."

"Destroy suns?" asked Sam.

"You mean blow them up?' asked Leo next making Skyfire nod.

"Yes," he answered as the darker personality and the Autobot's Saboteur shared a worried look. "You see, in the beginning, there were 13 Primes, our original leaders. And 7 of them set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The 7 Primes set out with one rule never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was...the fallen." They all watched as Skyfire activated a holographic video of the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill all by turning on that machine. They only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"Well, this is just fragging great," groan the 20-year-old.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix," Skyfire went on. "The Fallen was stronger then his Brothers, so they had no choice, but to steal...and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find." The hologram disappeared once Skyfire finished showing them what they need to know. "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine still remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the 7 Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" asked Mikaela.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," he stated.

"Optimus Prime?" asked Sam making Skyfire to look down at him in shock.

"So, you've met a Prime?" he asked. "Why you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save Sam and I," Naton answered quietly.

Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder to give him as must comfort as possible while Sam looked at him sadly.

"So he's offlined," sighed Skyfire. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine...could that energy be used to online Optimus?' asked Sam making everyone to look at him.

Electric aqua blue orbs looked up at Skyfire hopefully.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other," answered Skyfire.

"It's worth a shot," Jazz stated as he looked at Bumblebee.

"So, then how do you get to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to Sam?" asked Mikaela.

"Follow his mind, his map, his symbols," answered Skyfire. "What he carved into the sand, it's his clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" They all started to move. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"


	5. 5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!

**_5: The Matrix! I Rise, You Fall!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The five Autobots all raced down the dirt road with Simmons at that moment on the phone as he tried to find a way to solve the clue Skyfire gave them.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says," he told them. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Golf of Aqap the 'Dagger's Tip'."

The young Senju let out a groan while smacking his forehead against Bumblebee's steering wheel.

"Of course," he sighed as he sat back. "It's part of the red sea and the Ancient Sumerians called it that because it divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade."

"Right," agreed Simmons with a nod. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east." He entered it into his GPS. "Here it is."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," stated Naton, who was still in control.

"I still find it hard to believe that your the big guy's kid," Simmons mumbled.

"How are you gonna to get him half way around the world?" asked Leo.

Smirking the 20-year-old looked a bit smug.

"I'm going to call Lennox," he stated. "That's how."

They could hear Jazz cackled with amusement as they pulled up on to the road while going pretty fast when they heard sirens.

"We've got Cops," Sam informed them.

Bumblebee swerved around them before heading down another road.

"I can't go to prison guys," Leo told them.

The silver haired male looked behind them and saw that the cops where still following them much to his annoyances before he pulled out a handgun.

"Satoru...Naton...whoever is control, we've got to get off this road and lay low!" Simmons told him.

"Already working on it," he told him as he checked the clip before leaning out of the window. "Jazz, Skids, Mudflap! Move!" He watched as they moved out of the way before he took aim at the tires of the cop cars and fired off three shots that took them out. he then returned to his seat with a smirk on his face. "And that's how it's done." She then looked Bumblebee's radio. " **Remind me to thank Ironhide for those extra shooting lessons Jazz**?"

" **Sure thing, lit' lad** ," Jazz said over the comm. link.

Bumblebee turned down an alleyway before he allowed everyone out and then all five transformed. All of them hide with Bumblebee hanging onto the wall while also holding onto to Skids leg.

"Stupid cops," sighed Jazz with annoyance.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," snirked Skids.

"Shut up or I'll blend fist into your face," snapped Mudflap.

Jazz and Naton shared a look before the young male rolled his eyes as the Saboteur shook his helm with the two of them annoyed with the Twins already.

"Both of you shut up," the Saboteur ordered them.

"They're gone," Mikaela informed them allowing the Jonin to jump form his hiding place to join her and the other three males below.

"Okay, we're running out of time," Jazz told them as he bent down to look at them while the other three Autobots stood guard.

"I'm gotta make the call to Lennox-" Sam started.

"You're on the Worldwide Most Wanted List," Simmons told him. "Try calling one of the bases, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over the place."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sam, but he's right," sighed the Senju before he looked up Jazz. "Can't you get in contact with your team, Jazz? With Optimus offline right now, your the team leader now with Ironhide as your second." He than took a thoughtful look. "At least until your mate...Prowl?" The silver Autobot nodded his head in answer. "Until Prowl gets here."

Jazz's optics dime a bit before they brighten once more and he looked down at him while shaking his head.

"To far and to much interferes from the Decepticons," he informed him.

"Than Simmons is could make the call," Sam stated.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," agreed Simmons.

"Okay," Sam nodded his head.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison," he sheepishly said before they went through the alleyway as Sam told the bots something while Leo went to act as look out. It didn't take them long to find an old pay phone which surprisingly still worked. "Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one with the attitude and the boy with a temper and identity crisis?" The black eyed male rolled his eyes. "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop. 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." He stopped and his eyes widen as he looked to his left as Leo run towards them. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat Comes!"

'Whoa, wait, who are you?" asked Sam making the Senju to roll his eyes.

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Their eyes all widen before they took off towards where the Autobots where waiting for them.

...My Line...

" _Okay, let's_ _go over it again_ ," Sam's voice was heard over Jazz's radio making the Jonin and Burakku Raito, who were both this time all riding with the Saboteur, groan.

" _When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip_ ," Sam and Simmons said together.

" _Three Kings will_..."

" _Reveal the doorway_."

" _That's what he said_ ," Simmons stated. " _You know what it means_?"

" _No, do you know what it means_?" asked Sam.

" _No_."

"Well, with dawn, it could mean when the sun is just raising in the west or could be when it's setting in east," the young Senju stated. "As for the Three Kings will reveal the doorway part...I'm actually confused on it."

" _Oh my God_ ," panicked Leo. " _Oh my God. Check point. Check point. I don't have my passport_."

" _They've got camera's up top_ ," Sam hissed as he tried to hid his face.

" _Alright chill_ ," Simmons told them. " _This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people_." The Carrier and Sparkling looked at each other in worry. " _I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab_."

" _Oh great, a fricking munchkin_ ," groaned Wheelie. " _Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall_."

Naton let out a sigh as the guy dragged his finger along Bumblebee's hood.

" _Ashu-fanah...the Dagger's...Tip_?" asked Simmons. " _Right? Egypt, Jordan_?" The guy nodded. " _We went to go there. Me and my family. This is my family_." The darker personality shushed Jazz, who started to laugh a bit loudly. " _This is my son. My other son. My Daughter. And my oldest Son is in the car behind us with his Son while our cousins are driving the other two cars. We're tourists from New York_."

To their amusement as soon as Simmons said New York, the guy's face lit up.

"New York?"

" _Yes, yes_."

"Fifty kilometers!"

" _You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand_ ," Simmons told him. " _Thank you very much_."

"New York!"

" _I know you from somewhere_ ," Simmons stated.

" _Go Yankee's_!"

This had the black eyed 20-year-old and Jazz in fits of laughter as soon as they were out of hearing range.

...My Line...

It take them long to find a place to hide for the time being. They all ran towards a building that was on top of a building with Pyramid next to it.

"Ssh, undercover, yo," Skids said. "You got to blend with your surroundings. You know, you've got to be part of the landscape." As Jazz walked pasted Skids, he slapped the bot upside the head while throwing him glare as well. "That hurt Jazz!"

All the Saboteur did was shrug his shoulders while Mikaela giggled while the 20-year-old cackled.

"Awesome," breathed Simmons as he stared at the pyramid. "I think aliens build that. Yeah, yeah."

The Senju ran up to the door of the building and allowed a little fire chakra that he can use to flow to his hand so se could melt the chain before they all ran inside.

"Guard us," Sam told the four Autobots. "Low Profile! Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us have work to do," agreed Wheelie. "Dumb Autobots."

"Hey!" Naton yelled. "Your an Autobot now to."

Wheelie nodded his head before heading inside with Sam while the silver haired male looked at Bumblebee.

" _I really hate him_ ," he played.

" **I know, Bee** ," she sighed. " **But, he's been helping us so give him a chance, okay**?"

The Scout gave a chirp along with a nod of his helm before with a wave to the 'bots remaining outside, he walked inside the building to help. Unfortunately, they still couldn't figure out Skyfire's clue and once everyone had eaten, the Jonin walked outside and towards Bumblebee's alt mode. Seeing him coming his way, the young scout opened up his door for which allowed him to crawl into the back where she fall asleep at once.

...My Line...

"Nat! Bee! Jazz!" they all heard Sam shout. "Wake up, I think I've figured out the clue!"

Naton eyes snapped opened in a panic as he shot up looking around wildly while Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.

" **I'm going to kill him** ," Bumblebee growled making the 20-year-old to cackle.

" **Come on** ," she told him. " **It sounded important, Bee**. **Let's go**."

He crawled out of his alt mode with his holoform following soon after. The two of them then meet up with Jazz's own holoform, who felt like killing Sam, just like Bumblebee.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked Mikaela once she walked into the building.

"No idea," the dark haired girl answered. "Though if he doesn't have a good reason then he'll have an anger Jazz after him."

This caused Naton to snort in amusement.

"I think that Bumblebee would help him in his mission to kill him," the young Senju stated.

This time it was the young Banes, who let out a snort of amusement.

"Simmons!" they heard Sam yell as they walked up the stairs. "Simmons! Leo! Wake Up!"

"What?" Leo groaned as they all reached the room where the two where.

"Listen, astronomy class, page 47," Sam told him. "Remember the class?"

"No," answered Leo. "No, I was only in collage for two days. Remember that?"

"Here," Sam told them. "Get up, get up, get."

"What is he talking about?" asked Simmons.

"No idea," was everyone's answers as they followed Sam to the roof.

"Okay, you guys see those three stars?" he asked as he pointed them out. "You see the last one that's touches the horizon?"

"It's Orion's Belt," the Jonin exclaimed. "But, it is also called the three kings and the reason for that is because the three Egyptian Kings, who build the pyramids of Giza, build them to mirror those stars."

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," Sam added.

"They all point due east towards Jordan," Simmons stated. "The Mountains of Petra."

"Then let's hit the road," Jazz told them as he clapped his hands together. "Autobots! Let's roll out!"

This had Naton and Bumblebee cackling as they followed the Saboteur out of building while the others looked confused on why they were amused, but still followed them.

...My Line...

They raced along the road until they came to the mountains that had the humans going on foot.

"It gotta be some where around here," Simmons told them as he lead before they came to stop in front of what looked a building made into the side of the mountain. "You see the size of this? You see this?"

"Spec-tacular," Skids said.

They all ran up to the place that has a big ass doorway.

"Amazing," Simmons breathed. "Look at that!"

Bumblebee helped the Jonin to climb up while Leo helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere guys," Sam told them as they looked around.

"Yeah, why?" asked Leo. "Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird, who doesn't know what Planet he's on?"

"In his offense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life," Simmons stated.

"Oh, Okay," said Leo. "Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, alright." Leo spun around before looking back at Simmons. "Uh, nope." He then turned around pretending to look for something. "Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologist have been here before? There's nothing here!"

Simmons turned to glare at him while Sam and the 20-year-old looked over the place.

"Real Life is a heartbreak, despire, kid," Simmons told him. "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Why am I listening to you?" asked Leo. "You live with your Mother?"

The others all shook their heads.

"It's not over," Sam said.

"It is over!" Leo shouted. "It's done!"

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk ass?" asked Mudflap as Sam got up and went back to looking around. "I mean, what have you ever done for us expect ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron," stated Skids. "How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now," Mudflap informed his Brother.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Mudflap in shock. "Scared of your ugly face."

He then pushed Skids and everyone started to shout at them to stop fighting.

"I'm ugly?" asked Skids. "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

The two of them continued to fight and shouting at each other. Skids jumped over Mudflap while the group of humans where still shouting a them to calm down, but they wouldn't. Mudflap then pushed skids into a well, but Skids grabbed Mudflap and slammed him against the wall with the drawings on them making Sam and the black eyed 20-year-old, who were standing in front of it, to jump out of the way. The young Senju had just moved out of the way when he was picked up by Jazz as Bumblebee walked in and then grabbed the twins.

"Come on, Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee, listen?"

Naton cackled when the scout smashed their heads together before throwing them outside.

"Now that's rude," they heard one of them say.

Bumblebee walked over to where Jazz stood with the silver haired male and looked at him in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he British accent shined through.

The Autobots all knew how their Prime saw him, so they were all protective of the one that he chosen as his mate.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "I'm fine, Bee."

The young Autobot nodded before turned to Sam, who was looking at the creaks, that were made in the wall from the twins fighting.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. "They Symbols." Both Jazz and Naton looked at each other before looking back. "Bee! Shoot it!"

Sam moved back along with Simmons as the yellow and black bot walked forward with his hand changing into his cannon and shot it. Once it was cleared the others all walked inside while the 20-year-old stay with Jazz and Bumblebee though they did hear the C-17s outside. It wasn't long till they all came out of the hole and walked towards the doorway while Simmons rushed out happy to see them in the air.

"US Air Force!" he cheered. "C-17s!" He looked up as the NEST team jumped out of the plane. "Dropping the big boy. SAM! NATON!" Sam and the young Senju along with Mikaela walked up to Simmons and Leo. "Think you can bring him back to life with that pixi dust?"

"Absolutely," answered Sam as he walked past while the 20-year-old ran through a series of hand signs. "Let's go."

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" he called out as she slammed her hand onto the ground and a cloud smoke appeared.

"What are ya doing?" Jazz asked him.

However, his question answered itself when from the smoke a white horse size form could be seen before a roar was heard and the blew the smoke away. Now they all could see a horse size white wolf standing in front of the young Jonin, who smirked as Burakku Raito yipped happily.

" **You summoned me, Naton**?" the wolf asked in deep gruff male voice.

This had Sam, Simmons, and Leo screaming in shock while Mikaela looked awe as were the other four Autobots.

" **Kiyoshi, I need you to head towards Lennox and his team to let them know that we're on our way** ," the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations told him. " **Make sure to tell him that Senju Naton/Satoru sent you**."

The wolf nodded and then took off at a blur that only Naton and the Autobots could follow before the silver haired adult rushed towards Jazz where he jumped into the driver seat.

...My Line...

The group all raced the paved road heading to where they saw the team land when a flare when up into the air.

" _That's them_ ," Sam said. " _Right there. See the flare_?"

" _Right over there_ ," second Simmons. " _You see it_?"

Just then out of nowhere Starscream started to shot at them, but Bumblebee, the twins, and Jazz all started to swerve to miss being hit and went off the road.

" _Oh_."

" _SAM_!"

"It's Starscream," Jazz informed them.

"I really hate that guy," groaned the Shinobi.

That got a laugh out of the saboteur as the whole Autobot and NEST teams hated Starscream.

" _Oh, God_!" Leo started to freak. " _Please God! Please_!"

" _Leo_ ," Mikaela spoke up. " _Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out_!"

Much their annoyance, he just kept freaking out wouldn't stop.

" _Shut this guy up, huh_?" Simmons asked.

"Just shut the fragging Pit up, Leo!" growled Naton. "I swear to Primus if you do not shut up right now than no one and I mean no one well be able to find your body."

" _Please, just let me live, just let me live_ ," Leo screamed.

" _Shut up and let him drive_ ," the dark haired girl told him again.

" _Just stop screaming_?!" ordered Sam as Simmons finally lost his cool.

" _Alright_!" he yelled as he pulled out a taser. " _That's it_!" Simmons then placed the taser to Leo's neck and electrocuted him to he was out cold. " _I can't take that guy anymore_." Starscream continued to shot at them as they speed towards the soldiers. " _Hide in the dust_!" The young Senju looked back. " _Use the dust_!"

Bumblebee and the whole team did just that before they managed to finally lose Starscream and then came to a stop. Everyone got out of the two cars once they had stopped before the silver haired Jonin run up to others.

"We've got to split up," Sam told them. "Bumblebee, you are the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, alright? I'm gonna get Optimus."

" **Jazz, head to Lennox and make sure that he knows that we're on our way** ," the 20-year-old ordered him.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons told them. "You get to those soldiers." He looked serious and worried. "I really hope that dust works kid."

"Thank you," Sam thanked before he, Mikaela, and Naton took off.

...My Line...

They ran for what felt like hours before they reached the top of a small mountain when two more flares were shot into the sky.

"Look," Sam told them. "There it is. We got a couple miles." The three of them took off again and had made it into the small town. "We still have a mile that way."

The three ran through the town and ruins before coming to stop at a corner where Sam looked out form behind while Mikaela went to a door.

"Sam, Naton," she whispered getting their attention before they rushed over to her and went inside.

"I don't think that saw us," Sam whispered. "Get down." The two girls moved to get. "Get down. Get down." Once they were crouched down Sam looked at the two friends. "Okay. Listen? Once it's clear we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Mikaela.

"It's gonna work," answered Sam.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?" this time it was the 20-year-old that asked.

"It's gonna work," Sam told her though he could tell why she didn't want to get her hopes up. "It'll work."

Just then what sounded like heavy footsteps fall and then talking all at once making the other two adults to cover their mouths while Sam used a sword to make a small hole in the wall to see outside. However, after a while they heard a weird buzzing noise and the young Witwicky reached into the hole to pull out what looked like a metal fly. It's head looked like spikes and one it's back was a tiny satellite dish. The fly squealed loudly just before Sam pulled of it's head making everything go silent. It was then that the roof was ripped off revealing Starscream, but when he reached in to try and grabbed them, they had already moved far back that he missed them and they started to run...again.

"Keep running!" Naton yelled at them as he pulled out a Jericho 941 9mm handgun from where he had it tucked into the back of his jeans. When they reached the edge of the roof and came to a stop. "Get ready to jump." Just as they jumped, a Decepticon fired at them and when they landed on the next roof, the three of them took a tumble and ended off falling off the room and land on the ground. "Let's move!"

They finally came to a stop in a cover of ruins and looked out to see the soldiers and Autobots fighting Decepticons not to far from them.

"We've got a half mile," Sam stated. "I don't think that soldiers know we're here."

"As I sent my main wolf summon Kiyoshi on ahead before we left Petra and then Jazz to be sure," the young Senju told him before he pointed up to where a white blur was launching fire and wind based attacks. "There!"

Sam nodded before they took off at a run again for the soldiers.

...My Line...

"SAM!"

"What?"

"SAM!"

The young 20-year-old stopped at hearing Sam's name being called before looking over to see Ron and Judy running towards them making his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, my Primus," he breathed.

"Dad!" Sam shouted just before the sounds of something metal bouncing met their ears and they all looked in the direction that it was coming from and saw a Decepticon bounce over a building. The 20-year-old looked it over to see that it was red with it's bottom half looking like a drill and in it's hand was an add metal whips before it started to shot at them making Sam, Mikaela, and the young Senju to fall back. Sam then got up and held his hand up in surrender which had the young Jonin looking at him like he was crazy making him looking at her and mouth 'stalling'. "Wait! Wait!"

"Please listen to me!" Ron yelled at him. "I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop," Sam told him. "They don't want you, they want me."

The Decepticon slammed one of it's whips into the ground between them.

"Sam Witwicky, Satoru Senju," it growled as it looked at them.

"Don't hurt them!" Naton called out as Sam took out the Matrix dust from his pocket.

"This is what you want," Sam told it as he held it up for the 'Con to see. "You don't want them."

"GO!" Judy yelled at them.

"Please stop!" Sam begged them.

"Go!"

"Stop!"

"Listen to your Father!" Judy screeched.

"Just get out of here!" Ron yelled.

The silver haired Shinobi looked up and over when he heard somebody whistle to see Bumblebee.

"Just don't hurt them," Sam went on. "I know what you want."

"Just go!" Ron yelled again. "Just go!"

"And I know that you need me," Sam ignored his Father. "Because I know about the Matrix."

The Decepticon pointed it's gun at Sam's parents and then back to Sam.

"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

"Please, Dad," Sam whispered as a few rocks fall form the roof of one of the buildings where Bumblebee was.

The black eyed 20-year-old looked up him making him put his finger on his mouth plate in a way to tell him to be quiet.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Here's what you want," Sam told the Decepticon as he held the Matrix dust higher. "Right here...BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee let out a electronic squeal as he jumped off the roof and kicked the Decepticon in the face knocking it the floor. Sam and Naton jumped out of the way as the two started fighting after Bee put his helmet down. It was then that fighting got really violent as Bumblebee twisted the Decepticon's neck and jumped onto his back which slammed him to the ground. Just then a panther looking Decepticon let out a growl before it jumped up and latched onto Bee's back while clawing at his armor making him whine in pain, but he was able to grab the panther Decepticon and tire out it's spine which killed before going back to fighting the other one.

"Stay tight, Ma," Sam mumbled as they all moved back away from the fight.

"Come on. Get in here."

The 20-year-old looked up to see Bumblebee tire off the arms of the Decepticon and then offlining it.

"Bee?" asked Sam as the yellow Autobot's helmet lifted up.

"Yeah," he answered in a way.

The silver haired shinobi smiled at the scout before following the others as the ran.

"Hey!"

"I don't know what's going, but we've got to move!" Ron told them just before another explosion sounded. "There's got to be a way out of here."

Once they were hidden a bit both Sam and Naton shared a look.

"Bee!" Sam yelled. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee appeared and looked at them in wonder.

"You've got to them somewhere safe, alright?" asked Sam as Bee transformed down before allowing his holoform to appear. "You've to get in the car. Get to safety.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion!" Ron yelled at him. "You're my Son! Alright!"

"I know!"

"You're my Son!"

"Dad..."

"We're all going together! We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, Okay?" asked Sam. "Get in the car! He's gonna get you to safety." He looked at his Mother. "You know, you run! You don't stop, you don't hide, you run!" Naton stood off to the side as he talked to his parents and felt bad about the King not getting to see his own parents again. "Go with my parents."

"I'm not going to go without you," she told him.

The three then took off running before they pointed four familiar Autobots.

"Spotted Sam," Arcee informed.

"And Satoru/Naton is with him," Jazz was heard saying as he finally came into view.

This had the young Shinobi letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sam!" Ironhide called.

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled.

"JAZZ!" the silver haired Jonin called out.

Arcee came speeding up to them before stopping.

"Follow us to the pillars," she told them. "We'll take you to Optimus."

The young Senju eyes widen when he saw a Decepticon not to far away aim right at the female bot.

"Arcee watch out!" he yelled as he jumped and tackled Arcee out of the way in time.

"Thanks," the femme thanked him before going to join Ironhide, her two Sisters, and Jazz in the fighting.

"Get out Sam!" Ironhide yelled. "Get to the pillars!"

With a last glanced at the Autobots, the 20-year-old took off running with Sam and Mikaela right behind him. As they ran, he looked behind them to see Megatron which had him cursing up a storm.

"Oh, damn it all to the Pit," she growled. "Sam!" The boy looked at her. "We need to run faster as we've got Megaglitch on our tailpipes!"

This had Sam turning around to see that he was right about Megatron making his eyes widen before both him and Mikaela picked up speed. One they reached the pillars they saw the rest of the Autobots and the Soldiers fighting.

"Hey!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SAM! SENJU!" Sideswipe called out before he turned to say something to a soldier and with all the shooting it was hard to hear what was said.

"Sam, look it's Lennox!" the silver haired adult announced as he saw Lennox run towards them his eyes widening.

He turned around to see Megatron was still right behind them so he took his handgun and fired at one of his optics making him roar back before they rushed over to Lennox.

"Oh, look, who finally showed up," snapped Lennox. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus?" asked Sam.

"He's right over there," answered Lennox as he pointed at the big guy. "Across the courtyard."

"I've got to get to him right now," Sam informed the Major making him shake his head.

"Not with an air strike coming," Lennox said firmly.

"Listen to him, Will," Naton said sternly.

"I have to get to him right now," Sam stated. "I have to."

Lennox then had them move to the other side as a big ass Decepticon was not that far from them.

"Incoming!" she heard all to familiar voice yell. "Stick the landing!" The Senju looked up to see Skyfire flying in before he pulled himself up after landing. "Behold the glory of Skyfire!" He then sliced at the Decepticon with his word making the 'Con to squeal before he pushed against the wall so his head was hanging over the edge. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Skyfire then pressed his walking stick against the Decepticon's neck and stood on his head, breaking it off.

"Fragging Damn," he whispered as a robotic scorpion dived out of the sand and straight into Skyfire.

Skyfire then pulled it off of him and fall down, but before the scorpion could go for him a second time, he slammed a fist down on it's head.

"I'm took old for this crap."

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" asked Lennox as he looked the two teens and one Shinobi. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my aft!"

Epps then threw a can and it released orange smoke which surrounded them.

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," stated Epps.

"Yeah?' asked Will. "Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," he answered making the Major and Senju to look around.

"You mean that orange smoke?" they both asked when they noticed that they were completely surrounded by it.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?' Epps defended himself.

"RUN!" Naton shouted before they sprinted and the air strike began.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted as Ironhide and Jazz came up behind them.

The young Senju ran beside Sam as they veered off to the left towards the Prime with Explosions going off behind them.

"Die Children," the Shinobi heard Megatron growled as he pointed his cannon at them.

He let out a curse just before they blast hit them and they were sent catapulting into the air with screams before they hit the ground and then everything going black. Epps and Lennox rushed over towards their down bodies as Jazz activated his holoform before he rushed over to Satoru/Naton to land next to him while Epps started to do CPR when he reached him.

"EPPS DO SOMETHING!" he yelled at him.

It was that Bumblebee along with Ron and Judy come up and could only watched as Epps had to look away along as Burakku Raito let out an electrical cry while Ironhide held him back while the paramedics come over to try and do the impossible.

"We got no pulse!" a medic called. "Starting CPR!"

The medics used the pedal to try and restart both Sam's and Satoru/Naton's heart, but they weren't waking up.

"Try again!" both Burakku Raito and Mikaela yelled as the medics tried once more before declaring the two dead.

All the soldiers looked down as the sparkling cried out for his adopted carrier as the white wold let out a howl of grief at the lost of a summoner.

...My Line...

"Where am I?" asked Sam as he looked around them. "Satoru?"

"Yeah," he answered as he also looked around. "But, I don't know where we are."

"We have been watching you both for a long, long time," a voice said as 12 giant figures walked up to them. "You both have fought for Optimus, the first to last of our descendants. With courage and sacrifice. A virtue of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, but earned." This had Satoru blinking in surprise a bit. "Return now to Optimus. Marge the Matrix with his Spark. It is, and always has been your destiny."

To the young Senju's surprise Sam vanished, but he remained with the Primes.

"And what of me?' he asked.

One of them 12 figures bent down to his height to look into his eyes.

"You have a different destiny Senju Satoru," he was told. "It is why we had interfered and kept you alive until your creators, Cousin, and young Shizune got to you when that..." The Primes all growled at the thought. "Incident happened."

Blue eyes widen in surprise at this before narrowing.

"I am grateful for that," he stated. "But..."

"We know that those of you that are of Uzumaki blood don't believe in destiny or even fate," the bot interrupted. "However, it is still none the less true. And your destiny has become intertwine with that of Optimus Prime from the moment that you meet him two years ago." Satoru looked at them in surprise. "You are meant to stand beside him not as just a friend, but also as a mate...a lover."

"A Lover!?" he yelled in shocked embarrassment as he blushed bright red. "A mate!?"

A few of the Ancient Primes laughed in amusement.

"Yes," a female voice answered. "We'll be sending you back, but not unchanged." This only got a her a raised eyebrow. "When you return your body well go under a change and you'll become one of us, but you'll be able to take on human form so that you can visit your creators."

"Thank careful," another Prime told him. "Thank careful of the colors you want your armor to be painted in, the frame type, and if you want to be a seeker or grounder." They all shared a look before looking back at him. "I am afraid that we can not remove Naton as he is very much a part of you now."

"That's fine," Satoru stated. "I have gotten use to him."

This got another laugh from the Primes.

"That's is good to hear as he is your strongest protector," the female Prime told him.

The young Senju nodded his head in agreement before the Primes all stood around him and pureed their powers into him. Satoru felt his body change as his skin turned into metal before in a flash of bright light the young Senju vanished.

...My Line...

Sam was the first to return from the dead surprising everyone, but when they looked over at Satoru they saw that he was still dead. They went back to watching as Sam got up, grabbed the Matrix, and climbed the Prime's body where with a scream, Sam rammed the Matrix into Optimus chamber and for a second nothing happened before the Prime's optics onlined. The Prime looked right at Sam.

"Boy, you returned for me?" he asked making Sam nod before Optimus started look around for a curtain silver haired male.

"A living Prime," gasped out Skyfire. "I don't believe it."

"Where is Satoru?" the said Prime asked before as one all the soldiers and his Autobots moved out of the way to reveal a silver haired male that was covered in blood, not moving, not even breathing. "No."

"Ah am sorry, Optimus," Jazz apologized. "You assigned meh as his guardian and yet..."

They all watched as the Prime moved towards his body where he gently used his index digit to move some of his hair out of his face. With a growl Optimus went to try and stand only to be knocked to the ground when the Fallen appeared.

"My Matrix," he growled before he caught it in his hand after once again knocking Optimus to the ground and then vanished.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Get up, Prime!" called out Ironhide.

"Oh no."

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled. "You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

They all watched as nothing that they did could reach the Fallen.

"All of my Decepticon life, I have done nothing worth doing until now," Skyfire stated. "Optimus take my parts and you'll have a power that you've never known." He then reached in and pulled out his spark. "Full your destiny!"

"Jolt!" Ratchet ordered "Electrify! Transplant those afterburners!"

They all watched as parts of Skyfire transferred over to Optimus before he stood up and looked at his Autobots and the humans, who all gave him a grim smile and nod.

"Let's roll!" Optimus growled before he took to the sky as they all rush to watch the fighting that went on as Optimus took the Fallen on after having destroyed the machine. " **You picked the wrong planet**." He had also managed to destroy half of Megatron's face. " **Give me, your face**?" They all watched as he completely rip off the guy's face before he offlined the Fallen. " **I Rise**." The Fallen's body fall to ground. " **You Fall**."

" **No, no** ," mumbled Megatron as he looked at his fallen master.

" **Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive** ," Starscream told him.

" **This isn't over** ," growled Megatron before both he and Starscream left.

It wasn't long before they could him came from behind the sphinx as the extra armor from Skyfire fall off and he walked over to Satoru's body.

"Optimus?" Will asked as he saw for the first time coolant tears fall from the Prime's optics.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other as they knew of their Prime's love for the young human male, who could understand him better than anyone before. He had also saw past his title of Prime after it was explained to her and saw the 'bot, of course, having grown up with a strict Sire and a Carrier that had hated all that title slag, they could understand why she was able to do just that. Jazz and Bumblebee had to look away from the scene as they knew of Satoru's love for the Prime and they didn't know how to tell him that he had died for a way for him to live all because of her feelings for him. The saboteur can now understand why Satoru had told him that those of Uzumaki blood were stubborn when it comes to family and all their loved ones as the young Senju had had double the stubbornness because his Sire was just as stubborn when he had wanted to be. Than to their surprise, the Shinobi's body started to glow a bright white making the humans all look away from the light.

"Optimus, get back!" Ironhide ordered.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet whispered in awe.

Optimus moved back as Ironhide had told him to and could only watch in surprise as his skin turned into metal and his body changed size, but managed to obtain its slim like look while also growing in height. Her helm looked human like, but her antennas looked a bit like wolf ears while his armor color was a white color that has black wave like design with electric blue biolights. What had Jazz staring a bit in surprise was that while he was only an inch shorter than the Prime in height, his build was made for Cybernins and he even has a visor like him over his optics.

"How is this possible?" Ironhide asked as the light died down. "How did he go from human to Cybertronian?"

Sam looked at the now Cybertronian mech in surprise before letting out a sigh.

"Optimus," the young Witwicky spoke up as he looked the Autobot Leader.

"Yes Sam," he said as he moved towards the still offline mech.

It was than that Sam started to explain about how he had meet the 12 of the 13 Original Primes and that Satoru was with him during that meeting. He also said that he thinks that they had kept her behind to speak a bit more to her and that his change from human to Cybertronian must have been what they wanted to talk about. By this time, the Prime was kneeling next to his new body, holding him close to his spark as he listened to Sam while Ratchet did scans to make sure that the Senju's now new frame was in working order. It was when Sam finished talking that Satoru came online and Optimus was able to see when he lifted his visor and then blinked opened his optics that they were however a black color which confused all of the 'bots only they now glowed. Though they all saw that Jazz, Bumblebee, Epps, Will, Sam, and Mikaela didn't look confused.

" **Satoru**?" the Prime asked.

The young Senju lifted up his helm to lock optics with him before a small smile came to his face.

" **Optimus** ," he breathed in answer making the Prime pulled him closer and into a hug as more coolant tears fall. " **Oh, Optimus**."

The humans and 'bots all turned around and walked a good bit a ways to give them some time to themselves.

" **I...I thought**..."

Naton wrapped his arms around his neck and gently stroked his back. He was still in control cause the main light personality was still trying to get his emotions under control from what happened and thus had to act like him.

" **It's alright** ," he cooed as he nuzzled his helm with his own while the Prime just held him closer to him as he relish in being able to hold him without hurting him. " **Optimus**..." He pulled back a bit to look into his optics before he cupped his faceplates and leaned him forehelm against his own all while keeping optic connect. " **I'm fine**."

He gently used him thumbs to wipe away his tears before he took that chance to cover him lip components with his own. This got a surprise gasp from him before he was all to happily returned the kiss while warping him arms around his neck once again.

" **I love you, Satoru** ," the Prime whispered as he pulled back slightly from the kiss.

" **I love you, too, Optimus** ," he returned the whisper before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"ABOUT TIME!" they heard Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Will, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela shout at the same time.

The two of them pulled back from the kiss to shoot the 7 of them a death glare and at those glares they all took off running away. Naton let out a small cackle at seeing them hightail it to which Optimus cackled as he enjoy seeing him happy. As they all waited for their ride to arrive, he told them all what the Primes had told him while staying close to her Prime and afterwards Ratchet went to work on repairing the Prime. It wasn't long till the sun started going down when everyone started to board the C-17s that came to pick them up and the Senju had returned to his human form to make more room.

...My Line...

Once the C-17s landed on a battle ship that would take them to the base, they were all meet with a pissed off Galloway, who stormed up to both Lennox and Naton though it was aimed more at the Major. Will let out a groan while the young Senju remained expressionless as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Major," he growled. "You can kiss your career goodbye Major."

The Senju let out a snort of amusement.

"And you can kiss your own career goodbye, glitch," he growled.

Galloway glared at him and he just returned it with even more heated glare.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you freak of nature," he huffed.

The soldiers and a good bit of the Autobots where in an up roar while Sam and Mikaela along with his parents started at the guy in disbelief and anger.

"Why you..." he started growl as he creaked his knuckles just as he started to stalk forward like a panther to prey, but Lennox grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Lennox. That son of a glitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, I wasn't going to stop you," the Major told him before he leaned in next to his ear. "I just thought you should know that he called Prime a pile of scrap metal when he was put in charge of command of the base."

"HE WAS WHAT AND HE SAID WHAT?!" he roared in out rage that had everyone jump in surprise. "How in the pit was he put in command of the base when Morshower is the only one in command?"

"Pit if I know," answered Will with sigh before he released. "Have fun."

With that word said, the young Senju jumped at Galloway and landed a punch in his face that broke his nose again then it was followed by her kneeing him the groins that was he was bent over, he kneed him in the face and finally he kicked him in the back of the head. Once he was on the ground he forced him to roll onto his back where he placed a foot on his chest with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

"If you ever, threaten my family, friends, and myself again then I will end you and not even Optimus well be able to stop me," he growled at him. "Oh, also if you ever bad mouth _MY_ Prime again than I will make your life a living nightmare." He put a bit of pressure on his chest. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Crystal!" he yelped in fear.

With one last glare aimed right at him, Naton removed his foot and then stormed off with Burakku Raito running after him while the others all cleared a path for him.

"Optimus, I'm sorry to say this, but your mech is like Unicorn himself," Ironhide deadpan.

The Prime looked over at the weapons specialist before looking to where Naton stormed off to.

"So it would seem," he told him.

"He's always been like that with a short temper," Jazz laughed.

This had his whole Autobot team and the soldiers looking at him in horror. Satoru told about the Uzumaki infamous temper and about how he had a second more darker personality encase, the Saboteur was ever to meet said personality for whatever reason.

"Dear Primus," both Ironhide and Ratchet whispered.

"We are so dead," Epps and Lennox stated in horror.

This had Optimus cackling softly to himself as he walked over to Sam, who was watching the sunset, to talk to him.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life," he thanked.

"Welcome," Sam smiled up at him. "Thank you for believing in me."

...My Line...

 _Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together._

 _I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on. -_ Optimus Prime


	6. 6: Bonus Chapter!

**_6: Bonus Chapter!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 2 years since Mission City, Senju Satoru is preparing to return to the Elemental Nations to report into his Hokage while Sam is off to collage. But, their plans are put on hold when things take a turn for the worst when an old and new enemy threaten everything that they both love. They now must find away to bring them down and save the world. Again. Can Satoru prove that he truly loves the Prime while also keeping his darker personality in check or well he be left with a broken heart? Slight slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Once they were all back at the base, all the Autobots and Humans of NEST all gathered in the meeting room without Galloway much to their happiness. Though Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide was watching the former human, who optics remain a black color, but they couldn't see anything different about him...well...he does sound like he has more of an accent than before.

"Satoru," Ratchet spoke up making all the humans and the now Cybertronian Mech to look at him. "Why are your optics black instead of it's normal electric blue color?"

Those in the know shared a look with each other before they all let out a sigh.

"What do you know of Dissociative Identity Disorder AKA DID?" Naton asked as he rubbed his faceplate with a vented sigh.

"It's a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states," Ratchet answered looking confused. "Why are you asking about that?"

"Some second personalities are born with the main personality and in some cases they are born in defense of the main one after or during a traumatic experience," Naton explained. "The ones born with DID can't control when the second one is in driver seat, but those with DID that was created because of a traumatic experience can as they are aware of them." Naton shared a look with those that know the truth before looking at those that didn't. "There are ways to tell when the main personality or in some cases the light personality better IDed with being the good half, is not in control." He lifted his right hand to cover his left optic. "The color of the eyes or in this case optics are one of them."

This got a gasp from those that didn't have a clue.

"Satoru..." the Prime started.

"I am the darker personality of the one you know as Satoru," the black opticed male informed. "I was created when the King was only at the age of 7 in human years." He removed his hand. "I am not going into detail of how or why I was created, but it is not really my tale to tell. You all can call me Naton or Darklight as that is what Naton means in Japanese." He looked right into Optimus own optics. "Your offlining forced Satoru to retreat while I came forward and took control." He stood up and walked up to the Prime. "He loves you enough that seeing you die almost destroyed him." A sad look came to the azure blue optics of the red and blue mech. "The King is right now trying to get his emotions under control so I am the one in control for the unseeable future." Naton leaned down close to Optimus. "What you should know is that for all mine and the King's differences there is however there is something that we do have in common and it's how we feel."

With that Naton placed his lip components on top of the Prime's, who returned the kiss.

"Oh, get a room already!" Sideswipe, Jazz, Ironhide, Epps, Will, and Sam yelled.

The two bots pulled away to give them the stink eye before they looked at each other with thoughtful looks.

"I am sure that you can get everything taken care of here, Prowl," the Prime stated before he stood up.

The two mechs than left the room with every human and Autobot watching them in surprise before six of them busted out laughing to which the others joined them though Prowl glitched.

...My Line...

Once the two where the Prime's quarters, Naton sat on the berth while Optimus was pacing.

"Why didn't Sat...Daybreak saying anything about..." the red and blue mech stopped his pacing and looked at the monochrome mech in front of him.

"Me," said mech finished for him.

"Yes," the Prime nodded his head.

The former human let out another vented sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of how to answer.

"It's because he was afraid," Naton finally said. "After the incident the King's mind progressed back to his toddler mind which is one of the reasons I was created. So, while he's an adult in body, in mind, however, he is still just a teenager." The Prime flinched back in surprised at that. "He remembers what happened to him, but it just makes the memory more damaging."

"So, you were created to act as his protector," Optimus stated making sure that he got it right.

"Hai (Yes)," the monochrome mech nodded his helm. "I was created from his darker thoughts. More precisely the darker expect of his personality, but I am far from evil though I have my moments." He looked the Prime right in the optics. "I well not lie and say that I solve the King's problems with talking it out, but it doesn't mean that I can't act like him if I must. And I'll admit that I am violent when I feel that my light half is in danger, I am sadistic to the point of insanity, I take glee in watching my foes suffer in one or another, and unlike the King I am not a submissive." He gave a slight smirk as he stood up from the berth. "Do you think that you can handle that?"

The Prime looked right into his optics before going right up to the monochrome mech and kissed said mech, who wrapped his arms around the red and blue mech, and pulled him closer to his frame as the other said mech wrapped his own arms around Naton's neck.

"I think that I can," Optimus finally answered after pulling back from the kiss before he resumed said kiss.

The black opticed mech remembered when his light half had asked Jazz about everything Cybertronian, but it was Ratchet that explained interfacing or in human terms sex between two Cybertronians to said light half. So, half way through the kiss, the red and blue mech jumped with a surprised gasp as he felt the other's servo grope his aft. Naton used that moment to deepen the kiss by plunging his glossa into the Prime's mouth and then pulling the slightly taller mech's own glossa into a battle for dominants that the monochrome mech won which proves that he was more dominant. The Autobot Leader let out a soft moan into the kiss as the black opticed mech's servos were exploring his frame and was playing sweet havoc on the transformation seams. The slightly shorter mech pulled back from the kiss and moved to kissing, nipping, and sucking on the Prime's neck cables getting slightly louder moans from the said mech.

"Just let me know if you want to stop," Naton told him softly.

"You better not," the Leader growled as he arched into him.

The monochrome mech gave him a gentle look before he leaned down to kissing, nipping, and sucking on him neck cables again getting soft mewls from him. The newest Autobot let his right servo move from it's place on the red and blue mech's hips than over his aft till he reached his interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from the Prime. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal a hot and moist valve. The new semiformer gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a pointed mix blunt tipped digit into the valve making the Prime to arch his back even more with a louder moan. The black opticed mech got to work on getting him even wetter before he slid another digit in next to the first. The Prime, however, wasn't use to the stretch if at all tensed up when Naton had inserted a second digit into him.

"Relax, Optimus," the monochrome mech smoothed him as he continued to work in stretching the other's valve by scissoring his two digits.

The Autobot Leader took in a deep breath before letting it out as he relaxed which allowed the monochrome mech to move his digits deeper easier resulting in the red and blue mech that leaned into him as he moaned a bit louder than before.

"Oh, Primus!"

Naton than turned his attention back to the Prime's neck where he went back to giving it kisses, nips, sucks and added licks to it as he added a third digit into the tight valve. Optimus stiffen once again as he felt the slight pain from being stretch as much as he was making him worry about the other mech being able to fit even though he was just an inch taller.

"It's alright, Optimus," said mech cooed as he nuzzled his faceplates. "Just relax your frame."

Optimus forced his body to relax, but when the monochrome mech hit a sensitive bundle of nodes deep inside of his frame, the inch taller 'bot saw white and let out a louder moan. The black optic mech smirked as he continued his simulation with his digits while he moved his left servo from the Autobot Leader's hips to where he started to play with his anterior node adding to the pleasure that he was in. The Prime had to grab onto the other 'bot's shoulders to keep himself standing at the double simulation that just added to everything he was feeling. He could even feel the lubricant trickle down his thigh platings as he tilted his helm a bit more to give the monochrome mech more access to his neck while he moaned and mewled. Naton turned them around so the Prime's back was facing the berth before he backed him up while he continued pleasuring him and it wasn't long till Optimus sounded desperate as he got close to his overload.

"Darklight, please, I need, I…please," Optimus pleaded as he writhed under the other mech's tender ministrations.

Removing his digits from within him, Naton than gently pushed him onto the berth before he opened his own panel with a slink and lined his spike up with his soon to be lover's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Keep your frame relax, Sweetspark," said the monochrome mech as he carefully entered his spike into the red and blue mech's valve.

Optimus tensed up at the intrusion of the big girth as he had never interfaced with anyone where he was the one being spiked before. Naton's rubbed soothing circles on his hips as he eased his spike into the red and blue mech's valve before leaning down and kissed the Autobot Leader to distract him from the pain. It almost worked till the girth was completely sheathed into the valve braking through the Prime's seal making azure blue optics to snap open while he let out a cry into the kiss. The monochrome mech pulled away to look at his Prime's faceplate to see that his optics was clinch in pain with coolant gathering.

"Are you alright?" Naton asked as he bent down once again to nuzzle his helm.

The Autobot Leader unclinched his optics and turned them to where he could look at the black optic mech.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just give me a few nano-kilks (seconds) seeing as I have never been spiked before."

"Of course," the monochrome mech agreed as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the Prime's sides while still nuzzling his helm.

After a while, Optimus ground her hips into Naton's own hips getting a groan of pleasure from him before the monochrome bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow him to get use to his size. It was after a few kilks (Moments) of the monochrome mech slow pace thrusts that he started to moan.

"So good," gasped Optimus. "Darklight…."

"I'm just getting started," assured Naton as he picked up the pace slightly.

The red and blue Autobot Leader threw his helm back with a pained moan as he arched his backstrut. The monochrome Autobot gave a deeper thrust which hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the red and blue mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right there." The Autobot's new Cyberninja gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace a bit more. "Do it again!" And the monochrome mech made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Optimus' gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as Naton continued to thrust into the red and blue mech. "Oh, Darklight!" The Prime rolled his hips, meeting the monochrome mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" Naton leaned forward a bit and pounded into him. "Darklight, please!" With a growl, the monochrome mech lost all semblance of restraint and that was just what his lover wanted as he sat a fast and hard pace. "Yes! Harder! Faster! Darklight!"

The red and blue mech's vocalizations turned to static as he almost convulsed in overload while he gashed lubricant from his valve and it was too much for Naton as the 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that Naton allowed himself to overload within his lover filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The monochrome mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully before the said monochrome mech gently had him move further up the berth where the Prime than pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. Both of them were panting as their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity though the red and blue Leader had a seductive smirk on his faceplate before the monochrome mech let out a groan when said Leader took his spike into his valve once again.

"Another round, love?" the Prime's lover asked.

The Prime rocked his hips making them both groan at the pleasure as he placed his servos onto Naton's chest.

"Does that answer your question?" the Prime countered, however, instead of waiting for his lover to answer Optimus lifted his hips up till just the tip of the spike remained inside and then slammed back down. "Oh, Primus." Naton let out a groan as he watched his Prime and lover ride him to which the red and blue mech locked optics with him to see the love and adoration that both sides of his lover has for him. "I love you."

The Autobot leader let out a gasp moan as Naton thrust his hips up to meet his downward thrust while the red and blue mech continued his fast pace.

"As I love you," Naton panted feeling his overload nearing quickly.

"Darklight, I'm going to overload," the Prime panted as his own end was nearing.

"Overload for me, Sweetspark," the monochrome mech groaned.

Optimus' threw back helm while his vocalizations turned to static in overload for the second time while he gashed lubricant from his valve and it was the 'bot's tight valve spiraling down on his spike once again that sent Naton over the edge where he overloaded within his lover filling said lover's gestation chamber with even more transfluids than before. The Prime collapsed on top of the other bot with their cooling fans roaring and working over time to cool them down while they panted. The red and blue leader lifted his helm to look at the black opticed mech as said 'bot wrapped his arms around the Prime's back and waist. The monochrome mech smiled at him gently before the Prime placed a kiss right in the middle of his chest.

"Thank you for understanding Daybreak's predicament," he thanked.

The Prime smiled as he laid his helm back onto Naton's chest where he listened to the new beating spark within it before falling into recharge. The darker part of the Senju looked at his and his light half's lover gently before he than followed him into recharge.


End file.
